The Roommate Agreement
by Blackroses0407
Summary: After Hinata gets dumped by her boyfriend she enters an unusual agreement with her roommate. As the deal with their new feelings for each other they must also face disapproving friends, angry fathers, and scorned ex-lovers. Smut.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here is the first chapter of my new story. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or claim to. The sole purpose of this story is for entertainment and I am in no way receiving any money from story what so ever.**

* * *

"Oh Kami, yes there! Yes! OH YES!"

Hinata's eyes shot open as the screams from the other room woke her up. She groaned and quickly reached over to her night stand to find her ear plugs. Once they were securely in place she realized her phone must have died sometime during the night while she was listening to music, allowing her to hear her roommate's rather loud activities.

She put her phone to charge and waited for the familiar logo screen to appear as it gained some battery. When she looked at the time she was shocked to see it was 3am in the morning. She waited for her phone to alert her to messages or missed calls but there were none and she frowned. She had been expecting something from her boyfriend but nothing. This wasn't the first time this has happened either and she felt a twinge in her heart that raised doubts.

Completely awake now, she got up to get something to drink and maybe something to eat. She sent off a quick 'What happened to you?' text and proceeded to head to the kitchen. She rummaged around the refrigerator until she found a bottle of water behind a bunch of beer bottles. She proceeded to look around the cabinets for something to munch on when her roommates door opened.

He exited with the night's conquest wearing only a pair of sweatpants and Hinata had to avert her eyes and looked at the woman instead. She was trying to tame the sex hair she just acquired with one hand and smooth her clothes with the other. Hinata was just glad she could remove her ear plugs and sleep without them on.

"Are you sure you don't want me to spend the night?" she asked.

He answered her question by opening the front door and waited for her to leave, the girl took the hint and crossed their living room but stopped at the door to leave a good night kiss on his cheek.

"Call me?" she asked. Hinata felt like her voice had a little too much hope in it.

He merely nodded and as soon as both feet were over the threshold he closed the door.

Hinata let out a sigh of disapproval but stopped lecturing him about treating the women that comes through his door months ago.

His eyes landed on her in the kitchen and she suddenly felt naked as his eyes raked her body and lingered lingered on certain places, she couldn't help the blush that colored her cheeks. She remembered that she was wearing a rather revealing dress, that Ino and Sakura helped her buy, it emphasized her breasts and clung to the curves of her body in the vain hopes of keeping her boyfriend's attention on her. Once again she felt her heart give an uncomfortable twinge because she had to go to such lengths for a boyfriend that spends less and less time with her.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't even see or hear her roommate enter the kitchen and grab a beer.

He opened it and leaned against the wall.

"Stood up again?" he asked.

She nearly jumped a foot in the air and placed a hand on her heart to calm it down. It was beating frantically out of control since he scared her out of her thoughts.

"What?" she asked.

"He stood you up again."

Hinata looked away in embarrassment and just nodded yes instead.

They said nothing else as he sipped his beer and she sipped her water. She was used to his random questions that usually followed by silence. Hinata didn't mind and she didn't think he did either. She was glad that he didn't feel the need to fill the silence with random chit chat. It nice was to come home and not worry about offending anyone because she didn't feel like talking. He really was the ideal roommate except for the ridiculously loud sex he has with different women.

"Are you going to go to sleep?" she asked him.

"No."

"Movie?"

He shrugged his shoulders and Hinata had no idea what that meant but didn't really care, she was going to watch it with or with out him. A movie was a good way to keep her mind occupied away from her pathetic love life for 1hour and 36minutes, depending on the movie.

As she walked past him she was hyperaware of his body, she turned around to tell him to put a shirt on and saw his eyes were glued to her butt. Instead of looking embarrassed he walked past her and went into the living room and sat on the couch.

When she found her voice again she instead told him "I'm going to change, be right back. You should probably put a shirt on."

She made a quick stop to the bathroom and saw all the make up she had put on smudged a little bit and was slightly embarrassed. She wiped it off with a towelette and felt more refreshed.

In her room she noticed her phone was flashing blue indicating that she had a message. It was from him. She read the 'Sorry babe lost track of time' and tossed her phone on her bed. She didn't feel like dealing with him tonight or this morning seeing as how it was 3:30ish in the am. She changed into her fuzziest pair of socks, flannel pjs, and grabbed her favorite blanket.

When she finally made her way back to the living room she saw that he was pretty much in the same spot on the left side of the couch except he was wearing a white muscle shirt. She felt relived not because she was distracted with his body (even though it was great to look at) but because of her jealous boyfriend.

"Do you have anything in mind?" she inquired.

"No."

"I'll just pick a classic then." She went through her rather impressive collection and felt that since she wouldn't be sleeping tonight a Nightmare On Elm Street movie seemed fitting. She popped in the movie, made sure all the lights were off and settled in on the right side of the couch.

"Ready Gaara?"

He nodded yes and she pressed play.

As Hinata slept Gaara stared at the sleeping girl that was currently using his shoulder as a pillow and trying to figure out how to get her off him without waking her up. Halfway during their 3rd movie she had fallen asleep and each time she put on a new movie she sat closer to him. Now here he was trapped with this girl on a couch.

As he stared at her face he noted how much happier she was when she was sleeping. That's why he didn't do relationships, they make you more and more miserable the longer they last. She was proof of that. Her boyfriend, Toneri, was cheating on her, that much was obvious, and she fought for his attention which was causing her sadness.

He had watched her face light up and her eyes brightened as she told him little facts about the movie, or how much she loved this part and then how she would apologize as if someone had told her it wasn't important or interesting enough. That's why he avoided love it made people pathetic and weak.

He gently tried to lift her head away from him but stopped when she said "Don't." He checked to see if she was awake but she wasn't. As he stared at her for the third time he brushed away the hair that had fallen in her face, she let out a sigh and snuggled closer to him. As he went to sleep the last thing he saw was a smile on her face and the last thing he thought was _this isn't so bad_.

Hinata was violently woken up to sound of Toneri yelling at her.

She blinked around in confusion and realized she must have fallen asleep during the movie but what confused her was that she didn't remember using Gaara as a pillow or when he had put his arm over her shoulders that held her securely to his side. Gaara was thinking the exact same thing about his arm's behavior until a fist flew in his face but he managed to avoid it in time - barely.

Hinata stood up and pushed Toneri a few steps away from Gaara she was shocked that he had just tried to punch him for no real reason.

"What is wrong with you?!" she yelled at Toneri while Gaara stood up and standed behind her.

"Me? What's wrong with ME?!" he yelled flabbergasted. "You don't answer your fucking phone for hours and come to check up on you to find you sleeping with another fucking man! How long has this shit been going on?!"

Hinata went slack-jawed in shock and Gaara chuckled, she turned to gave him her best glare but at that moment Toneri shoved her to the ground and lunged for Gaara again. Gaara, angry that Toneri hurt Hinata and bored with this whole situation, pulled his arm back and punched him square on the jaw causing Toneri to fall on his ass.

He felt that satisfaction knowing he caused Toneri pain and he looked up expecting to see Hinata yell or be angry with him but she wasn't. She walked over her boyfriend and went to Gaara.

"You should probably hang out in your room while he's like this." she told him as grabbed his hand and checked to see if it was broken, "I don't want you hurt over a misunderstanding." She looked into her teal colored eyes and the intensity she felt gave her goosebumps. She remembered her surroundings when Toneri let out a string of expletives as he rubbed his jaw.

After watching Gaara's door close she turned her attention to her boyfriend.

"Why did you do that?"

"I saw you is his arms and I lost it, I'm sorry." He tried to reach out and caress her face but she moved out of his reach.

"That would only make sense if I was in his bed or naked even. Why do you always assume I'm cheating on you? When have _I_ ever given _you_ reason to doubt me?" She crosses her arms over her chest and feels her eyes starting to water.

"I love you so much that I can't bare the thought of seeing my girlfriend with someone else. Is that so wrong?"

"It is when you react like a child, I'm not a toy. Where were you last night?" Her heart broke when she saw the panic in his face and she felt the tears fall.

"I was home, babe I just fell asleep like I told you."

"You said you lost track of time."

"Yeah, because I fell asleep. Don't do this Hinata I love you, you know that." He walks towards her and wraps his arms around her and holds her tight but she feels like she's suffocating.

"I can't do this anymore Toneri. You lie all the time, where were you last night?"

He stops holding her and roughly grabs her by the shoulders his voice that was sickly sweet turns harsh, "You can't do this? I'm so fucking tired of having to deal with your insecurities, your dumbass friends, and stupid ass movies. By the way _darling_ , there are dozens of girls that want to be make up artists just like you with more talent. You're not anything special to me, especially not to your father, or anyone else for that matter." As Hinata whimpers in pain she struggles not to let out the sobs that are desperate to escape.

Toneri pushes Hinata away from him, and gives her a look of pity. "All you had to do was shut the fuck up Hinata. At least I don't have to sneak around now." He fixes his designer jacket that was ruffled in his scuffle with Gaara and walks away from her, his biggest mistake was looking back to see how much his words affected Hinata because that gave Gaara enough time to catch up to him and punch his nose.

Gaara relished in hearing the smug bastard's nose crack and was balling his hand for another punch when he felt Hinata's delicate hands wrap around his fist.

"Don't." she said.

He let all the anger leave his body and shoved Toneri out the door he conveniently left open when he barged into their apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all the amazing and inspiring reviews!**

 **Here's chapter 2!**

* * *

As Gaara closed the door on Toneri, Hinata picked herself up from the floor and sat on the couch that most likely ruined her already ruined relationship with its comfort. She had expected to cry more but she didn't know if she was in shock or all cried out. She merely sat there as Gaara stood there awkwardly not really sure what to do next.

He, of all people, had never interfered with other people's problems, romantic or otherwise. There were plenty of fights that happened because he slept with women that neglected to tell him that they were in a relationship. When his hand began to throb he went to the bathroom to get the first aid kit that Hinata had bought when she first moved into the apartment. He sat at the small dinning room table when Hinata finally noticed what he was doing.

She filled a small bowl with warm water and dipped a clean wash cloth in it.

"Give me your hand." she said softly.

He complied and watched as she wiped the blood off.

"The good news is its not your blood." she attempted to joke but even to Gaara it sounded hollow. "Thank you for stepping in. I'm not sure why you did though."

"Me either."

"Well thank you anyways." She looked up at him and when their eyes met she gave him a genuine smile. She stood up to break the tension and grabbed an ice pack she stored in the freezer for his swollen hand. "Put this on your hand, you'll be fine." She instructed. She got up emptied the bowl down the sink, washed it twice and threw away the sponge.

He hissed at the cold and she nibbled on her bottom lip feeling guilty that he had to go through this discomfort. She took his stash of liquor from off the top of the fridge and poured him a glass.

He looked at her curiously as she pushed the glass towards him.

"For the pain." he knocked it back in one gulp and pushed it to her for a refill.

"Then you'll be needing one too." he said.

She actually managed to laugh and she took another cup for herself. "I don't think so but why not?" she was surprised to hear that she truly meant it. She poured herself one, him another and tried to drink it as fast as he did but coughed as it burned the back of her throat. She wrinkled her nose in disgust and Gaara looked amused. He finished his second drink, got up, gave her a head nod and retired to his room. She did the same.

Within the first 3 hours of being broken up with Toneri she received 23 text messages from her friends asking if she was ok and 14 calls that she didn't answer.

She spent 5 hours cleaning her room, going over her class schedule and ultimately thinking that she was better off with out Toneri because their break up was inevitable especially since he was cheating in her. That's probably what the hurt most giving someone your all and they don't really want it.

At the 7 hour mark her cousin was banging on her door demanding to be let in.

She thought about ignoring it but she knew he would camp on the couch until he was acknowledged.

She gave in, unlocked the door and laid back on her bed.

"Hinata are you alright? We have been trying to get ahold of you for hours." Neji Hyuga flung the door open and was a blur of white and brown with his long hair thrown in the mix.

"I know. I was going to talk to people when I was ready. He broke up with me not murdered me." she said softly.

"We were just worried about you. I know you cared for him deeply." Neji scrutinized her very careful as he kneeled by her bed. He was secretly thankful that they had broken up. There was always something off about Toneri that made him worry for his cousin.

"Thank you but I'm ok. I thought I would be more upset too but I'm not. I don't know why, maybe because he wasn't a nice man after all." she absentmindedly ran her one of her hands over her shoulder where Toneri had grabbed her earlier. She had been horrified when she noticed that he had bruised the area when she was taking a shower.

Neji awkwardly cleared his throat and racked his mind for something comforting to say to her. Hinata saw the gears of his mind turning and decided to help him out.

"Thank you for coming. It really means a lot that you would drop everything to check up on me." she smiled at him and he bowed his head to her. She truly meant it too he should be studying and going over notes, he was in his second year of med school and in one of the toughest programs in the country.

"How is Tenten doing?" She watched as her cousin's usually stoic face softened as he talked about his girlfriend.

They had met a few months ago one night while he was working as an ambulance driver. She had sprained her ankle but her over zealous sensei had insisted she get an ambulance so she doesn't further injury her leg. The brazen brunette arrived at the hospital with Neji's phone number and a date. They had been together ever since. His schedule didn't really allow them to spend a lot of time together but Tenten understood and knew that when he had free time he would spend it with her. That's probably what Hinata liked most about her.

A short while later he was gone and Hinata finally answered some of her text messages letting everyone know that she was ok. She was upset when an unknown number had sent her a picture of Toneri in a heated lip lock with a red head but she smiled when she saw that his nose was bandaged thanks to Gaara.

She sat on her bed staring at Toneri and his new woman and didn't feel anything. Not sad that they were over, not mad that it was less then 12 hours since he moved on, not even jealously at the other girl. As she sat there wondering if she ever really loved him or just the idea of him, her phone vibrates bringing her back to reality.

As she looked at the caller ID and read 'Sakura',she let it ring a few more times and then answered it hoping to appear busy to her friend.

"Hello Sakura." she answered in a somewhat cheerful tone.

"Hinata!" the enthusiastic pinkette shouted on her end of line. "There's going to be a party a block away from your place you should come with us, we're all going around 9 you should stop by." Hinata realized that her friend had started drinking already.

"I don't know Sakura parties aren't really my thing and -"

"Let me- Let me stop you right there you're single again, why not enjoy it? He's moved on already."

Hinata gaped like a fish as she tried to find a counter argument that would explain why she should stay inside but couldn't.

"What did you tell her Forehead?!" Hinata patiently waited as Ino, her blonde friend and apparent rescuer, began yelling at Sakura for lack of sensitivity.

"Hello? Hinata?" Ino sounded a little a little worried, "Are you still there?"

"I'm here."

"Don't listen to Sakura, if you wanna stay in tonight go ahead she meant well but you stay indoors most nights anyways. She just wanted you to get out of your head for a while." It was moments like these she wished her friends had a little more tact. "We sent you the address but we'll hang out later this week. Sakura get a room! You always get so grabby when you dri-" as the line disconnected she realized her friends were right. She spent all day pretty much hiding in her room. If he wasn't letting their break up stop him, then she wouldn't either, maybe she should go out and "let loose" for one night.

With a new feeling of determination she got and went to her closet and began rummaging around for something to wear for a party that started in an hour.

30 minutes later she laid an outfit on her bed along with some shoes and began to get ready. She changed, did her hair then applied her make up last. When she was done she admitted she looked decent enough for a party. She had opted out of a skirt, dress or heels and went with a silky, lavender camisole that she paired with black jeans, and lavender flats. She decided on no jewelry, some mascara, and a long, black cardigan that didn't button. When she was ready she grabbed her phone and keys and put them in her pockets and left.

Despite the party being a block away from her apartment, she had never realized she never walked alone at night before. She always had someone with her and suddenly the shadows became sinister spots for people to hide in, every noise was a possible threat to her life. She picked up her pace when she heard foot steps behind her and thought about running for it when suddenly a hand landed on her shoulder. She jumped and spun around quickly raising her fist hoping to hit her attacker. Before her punch could even land a blow on its intended mark he caught her fist. Hinata felt all the muscles in her body relax when she realized it was Gaara and was impressed by his quick reflexes.

"Sorry you scared me." Hinata said a little louder then she intended to her heart was still struggling to calm down and beat at a regular pace again.

"Hn. Going to the party?" he asked not really caring that he almost gave her a heart attack. He had seen her leave but wanted to walk by himself because women were really chatty and felt the need to talk about everything, whereas he liked his silence. He changed his mind when he saw her tense and practically started running, that's when he realized she was afraid and probably never walked alone at night anywhere ever. He doubted that the great Hiashi Hyuga, CEO of Byakugan one of the world's most successful and popular organizations, would ever let his daughter anywhere without having an escort.

Hinata nodded her head yes and fell into step with him as he finally let her hand go. She felt silly for overreacting to the night time, she blamed all the scary movies she ever watched. They walked in silence and as they reached their destination the music became louder and they could hear the voices of the party goers. When they got to the front gate Hinata tugged on his arm and as he turned his head to look at her she had to admit he looked good in his jeans, black shirt, and leather jacket outfit. He looked at her questioningly and she blushed because she was starting too long at him.

"I just wanted to say thanks for walking with me." she had to shout to be heard over the bass of the music.

He gave her a small nod and walked onto the property, in less then a minute Hinata lost him in the large crowd of college students.

She began looking for her friends in the front yard, then inside the house but found them in the backyard next to the liquor table which wasn't surprising, its the first place she should have looked. When they finally saw her they all yelled, "HINATA!" in their surprise, several people turned to look in her direction and she pretended the ground was really interesting while she waved at her friends.

Sakura let go of her boyfriend, Naruto's, hand and launched herself onto Hinata. She spent 5 minutes ensuring the drunk pinkette that she wasn't mad at her and that they were still friends. Ino and her boyfriend Kiba were laughing a little too loudly at Sakura. Hinata shook her head at her friends and went to the quieter ones of her group. Shino had a red cup full of something that wasn't beer who was standing a little too close to Lee, the sober one of the group. Lee had a problem holding his liquor and put himself as the designated driver to make sure he wasn't tempted. Saskue gave Hinata a polite nod as a red haired woman with glasses narrowed her eyes at her and clutched his arm just a little tighter.

She chatted with Lee and Shino as the night wore on and several drinks later thanks to Sakura, she began to feel the liquor warm her up and she became giggly. At some point during the night she got pulled into a bathroom trip and as she made the journey inside the house to the bathroom line she stumbled a few times. She saw Gaara near the living room and couldn't help but shout and wave like an overeager student who knew the answer in class. When he didn't look over at her, she told Ino she'd catch up with them, stole her drink and went over to say hi - again.

She didn't realize he wasn't alone until she reached him and saw him chatting with the girl from last night. Normally she would have turned around so she wouldn't interrupt them but not tonight. She was feeling carefree and young. She couldn't remember the last time she had this much fun.

"Gaara!" He looked up in her direction and felt the urge to smile but smothered it. Hinata was loud and laughing at nothing, carrying a drink in her hand. Her eyes were sparkling and she was a pretty shade of pink from the alcohol she had in her hand or the way he was staring at her. He wasn't sure. In the apartment she was just so lifeless, last night was truly the 1st time she came alive. Just thinking about last night made him remember the dress she was wearing and the body she hid underneath all her layers of clothes. He quickly raked his eyes over her body and noticed she looked good tonight. He watched as she downed whatever she was drinking and followed her tongue as she licked her lips.

"Having fun?" she asked him.

He thought she had caught him checking her out but her friendly grin made him realize she hadn't.

"It's ok." he replied and meant it. The girl Mat-something was a decent lay but she talked to much about clothes, shoes and she was too clingy for his taste. He slept with her a few times but nothing extraordinary struck him about her. He was pretty sure he was going to stop sleeping with her and find a new girl soon.

"Hi. I'm Matsuri, Gaara's girlfriend." The girl next to him said in a voice that was too sweet and high pitched. Gaara choked on his drink and he saw Hinata's eyes go wide before laughing.

Matsuri narrowed her eyes at her. "What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know Gaara had one." Hinata replied.

"But how is that funny and who are you?"

Rather then risking a fight Hinata chose to be amicable. "I'm sorry it wasn't funny. I laugh a lot when I drink. Im his roommate, Hinata". This seemed to appease the brown haired girl. While Matsuri and Hinata chatted about classes, he stared at Matsuri like she was from another planet and kept hearing _I'm Gaara's girlfriend_ play in his head like a broken recored. He finally snapped out of it when Hinata asked Matsuri how they met.

"Well he -" Matsuri began.

"You're not my girlfriend." He said harshly.

Hinata felt awkward as she watched the whole exchange.

Matsuri and Gaara seemed to be in a silent stand-off. She looked hurt and he looked like he was angry but he always looked like that to Hinata. She slowly backed away as the silence ended and Matsuri began screeching to him about sex and how much of a dick he was . She mouthed the words "I'm sorry" to him as he looked in her direction and went to look for her friends and the bathroom.

The deeper she went inside the house the more she had a feeling that people were staring at her but wasn't sure why. _It's all in your head_ she told herself. She almost believed it until she saw someone point and laugh at her. She looked at her clothes to see if she had any embarrassing spills on her clothes but couldn't find any. She knew it couldn't be about how drunk she was because there were girls and guys worse off then she was, she could still walk. As she looked for Ino she heard snippets of conversation.

"...that's her."

"Poor thing."

"I can't believe it...so embarrassing."

"If that was me I wouldn't be here."

"...can you believe he did that?"

She struggled to hear them and she wished she hadn't drank so much. She finally found Ino and coincidently the reason why people were talking about her.

She watched as her ex-boyfriend practically had sex on the dance floor with another girl from her class and it suddenly hit her. Everyone must know about her break up and he must have told people horrible things about her. She tore her eyes away from him and ran to the front door. The only relief she had was that Ino didn't notice her leaving.

When she got home she was slightly out of breath and threw herself on the couch. She texted her friends that she had left because she felt sick and made it home safe.

She got up and went to the kitchen to grab one of Gaara's liquor bottles. She broke the seal of one of the ones he kept in the freezer and told herself she would replace it. She grabbed a glass, sat on the couch, served herself and drank it, drunkly proud that she didn't cough like a dork this time. She smiled at the memory and poured herself another. She was on her third glass when he came home.

After ending things with a sobbing Matsuri he left the party to irritated too to deal with the already annoying atmosphere. When Gaara closed the door and took off his jacket he heard a panicked voice say "I'll buy you a new one!" from the couch. He looked over and saw Hinata trying to hide the bottle under the sofa cushion.

This time he allowed the corners of his lips to turn up in a very, very small smile. He probably wouldn't have found it funny but at the party he had drank enough to get him slightly intoxicated despite having a very high tolerance.

She had been living with him for almost 6 months but these last 2 days she was catching his attention. He had thought about sleeping with her when she first moved in but she was the best roommate he had so far and decided to let her make the first move if she wanted to, she hadn't. He walked over to the couch, tossed his jacket and grabbed the bottle from her.

"How many have you had?" he asked her.

"Three." She replied but it sounded more like "Tree."

He took her cup and poured himself one after another until he had 5.

"Can I have it back now?" she practically whined.

"No."

"Why not?"

"You're drunk."

"So are you."

He got up, set the bottle on the coffee table and tried to walk a straight line to the kitchen but was surprised that he was swaying. He heard Hinata's laughter and decided it wasn't that annoying.

"I told you you're drunk." she said in a sing song voice.

She got up and followed him but didn't eve make it half way because she tripped over her own feet and fell. She laughed again and raised an arm out so he could help her up. When he grabbed her hand and pulled her up she was still laughing but stopped when she saw the look in his eyes. If there was one thing that Gaara hated the most it was when men physically hurt women. When he helped her up her cardigan fell off her shoulder revealing one of the marks Toneri left on her shoulder.

She quickly covered it up and looked at the floor ashamed.

"They don't hurt." she whispered, afraid to look in his eyes and find disgust in them. "It was from this morning and it was the only time he hurt me."

"I should have punched the asshole more then once." Hinata looked up and searched his eyes for pity or disgust but saw only anger in his eyes but knew it wasn't directed at her.

She suddenly kissed him but pulled away after a few seconds mortified that she did that and that he didn't respond.

She pushed away from him and walked to her room but as she reached out to grab the door knob, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him.

It started out soft, almost hesitant, and when he swiped his tongue against her bottom lip asking for entrance she happily obliged causing the kiss to become more intense.

When he let go of her wrist and practically ripped the cardigan off her body, she moaned softly, in a second fluid motion he then took her camisole off and reattached his lips to hers.

While he was doing that she slipped her hands under his shirt and rubbed her palms flat against his firm chest. She broke the kiss to pull the shirt off and raked her nails his chest causing him to let put a soft hiss before she kissed him again.

To his delight she wasn't wearing a bra so he began massaging her large globes and moved his mouth to her neck and began leaving a trail of kisses down it until he reached her pulse point and lightly sucked on it, causing her to let out a loud moan.

She gasped loudly when she felt him press her against her room door and the cool wood touched her bare back. He pushed his body to hers and she felt the wetness pool between her legs when she felt him grind his arousal against her.

She bit her lip in embarrassment as she moaned again this time even louder when he began to suck on one of her breasts.

She took off her flats and ran her hands through his hair while his hands began to expertly unbutton her jeans and his mouth found it way back to hers again.

He pushed them passed her ass and she pulled them off the rest of the way down.

He immediately pushed her panties to the side and placed two fingers inside her which made her throw her head back against the door and his breathing turned ragged and harsh when he felt how slick with need she was. He pumped his fingers into her a few more times, feeling his member become harder by listening to her mewls of desire.

When he pulled them out Hinata let out a whine of protest, she felt like every part of her body was on fire and she was so close to her climax.

He smirked against her neck and placed his hands on her breasts again but kept lowering them down to her hips then under her butt, allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist.

She moaned his name when he rubbed his bulge right against her throbbing entrance.

"Open the door or I'll fuck you against it." he said gruffly. She almost came right then and there.

She quickly opened the door and he set her down. As they stumbled into her room she kissed his neck and worked her way up to his earlobe. As she gave tiny nibbles she heard him finally let out a moan and she wanted to elicit more from him.

Hinata undoes the button of his jeans while he kicked off his shoes and quickly got out of his pants and boxers. She saw his erection spring from its cotton prison and she was pretty sure her underwear were a soaking mess by this point.

When she felt the bed behind her knees she ungracefully pulled him down with her.

She wanted a release and she wanted it now, she needed it.

She used her elbows to climb to the center of her bed while he hooked his fingers and finally slid the last of her clothes off her body. As she laid there taking deep, ragged breathes of air she felt a little self conscious as he stared at her bare and exposed. Gaara lowered his head and kisses the offending bruises on her shoulders. She is surprised at this tender moment but when he moves to suckle at her breast again she forgets her name.

He aligns the tip of his penis with her entrance and he had to check to make sure this is what she wanted.

"Are you sure?" He hoped she was fucking sure. He wanted to pound into her until she orgasmed again and again but they had both drinking so he had to ask.

"Gaara please." she begged. "I need it now. Please."

That was all he needed to hear.

He slid into her and groaned, amazed at how wet and tight she was, she moaned his name and ran her nails down his back. He pulled back and thrusted into her again, harder this time causing her back to arch. She tried muffling her moans by biting her bottom lip but he relished in the noises she was making. He kissed her hard and slammed into her again balls deep.

"I want to hear you scream my name." She responded with a loud, wanton moan.

As he began pick up his pace and slam into her harder, he lifts her legs and she orgasms when she feels him at this new angle.

Gaara clenches his jaw shut as he watches her mouth open into an O shape while she has her first climax, he almost does himself but he wants at least one more from her.

He grabs her hips to plunge even deeper insider her and his grunts can be heard with her mewls. As she's matching his pace, Hinata wraps her arms around his neck and tugs on the ends of his hair behind his neck. He lowers his head and whispers "Hinata" in her ear a few times making her toes begin to curl and she can feel an even bigger orgasm coming.

"Gaara I'm close... I'm uh... Gaara... Ga... uh... GAARA!" This time Hinata screams as she her world shatters around her and Gaara sees stars as he watches her fall apart under him, her climax triggering his own.

When they are done and their bodies are slick with sweat he rolls off her and waits to catch his breath. He hasn't come that hard in a long time and he's pretty sure she had never experienced an orgasm of that magnitude.

As Hinata comes down from her high she now understands why he was ridiculously loud sex.

* * *

 **P.S: That was my very 1st lemon. Let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: PenelopeB mentioned in her comment that I didn't write safe sex into the lemon and she's right. So for the last chapter she's on the pill and he used a condom cause responsibility falls on both parties.**

 **Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites .**

 **Here's chapter 3!**

* * *

When Hinata woke up with a pounding headache, reeking of whatever she drank the night before and extremely aware that she wasn't alone. When she had stretched her shoulder had brushed against something solid. She closed her eyes tight and turned to the figure.

Her immediate response was praying to the heavens that it wasn't Toneri but after a few seconds she realized that Toneri would be her best option because that means there was a stranger in her bed.

Naked.

Because she was naked.

As she slowly opened her eyes a sleeping Gaara came into view and she was hit with the memories of everything they did last night.

She let out a soft "Oh" before she uttering a loud squeak as she scrambled off the bed and tried to cover her body with one of her pillows.

Gaara had always been a light sleeper for as long as he could remember. The smallest noises would have him awake in an instant which caused him to have a hard time sleeping most nights and was awake early most mornings.

So when Hinata said "Oh" he was awake but when she stole the pillow he was using he couldn't even pretend to be asleep. Despite having a slight hangover himself, he found her reaction amusing.

"Close your eyes!" she shouted in mortification, her face a very bright red.

"I've already seen you naked." He said as he closed them anyways but once she found her fluffy bathrobe she launched her pillow at him (hoping to get him in the face but it got his shoulder) for being a smart ass, not that she would ever tell him that.

Hinata literally had one foot over her threshold when she heard Gaara ask "Leaving so soon?"

She let out a startled gasp and froze not sure what to do now.

She heard the bed creak and a rustling noise that she hoped was him putting on clothes.

He came up behind her, placed his hands on Hinata's waist and pulled her against his chest. She felt a dull throbbing in her lower region, her breathing hitched in her throat and she fought the urge to let out a whimper.

He lowered his head and in a low whisper said "Are you ready for round 2 or can I pass?"

Hinata let out a huff of indignation and stormed out of her bedroom and into the bathroom to find some aspirin, brush her teeth, and take a shower, in that order. The huge amounts of alcohol she had consumed was coming back with a vengeance in the form of a horrible hangover complete with a pounding head and queasy stomach.

In the shower while the steam helped relieve some of her pain, she let her mind drift back to last night and was truly amazed by her own behavior and Gaara's sexual prowess. If she was the kind of girl to write on the bathroom walls she would definitely put him down in the " Best Sex I Ever Had" column.

When she was done toweling off and put back on her bathrobe, she opened the door to find Gaara waiting patiently for his turn in the bathroom wearing nothing but his jeans from the previous night. She felt her mouth go dry and had to avert her eyes to stop looking at him while she passed him but was aware that he was watching her every movement like a hawk.

She bent down to pick up last nights clothe that were near her door and then quickly shut her room door and rested her forehead on it, let the cool wood of the door calm the heat of her face. Hinata felt lost and uneasy. She had never had anything like this happen to her, and she couldn't help but think Now what do I do?

After taking a much needed nap after her shower she woke up the second time in fresh sheets and alone but feeling much better. She sent a text to Sakura and Ino asking them to dinner to see if they could help her situation. Hinata and Gaara weren't friends. At the most they were cordial roommates that gave a head nod or a smile or wave to acknowledge each others presence. Sometimes if Hinata made too much dinner she would put it in a tupperware and let Gaara have it but that was pretty much it. She cursed herself for going to that stupid party, if she never went she wouldn't have drank, if she never drank she wouldn't have kissed him, if she never kissed him she wouldn't have had the most intense and breathtaking orgasm in her life. She truly hoped they could help.

She got to the small restaurant named, Ichiraku, where she was supposed to meet her friends and ordered a tea while she waited. When they finally arrived she waited until their drinks arrived before blurting out what she did last night with a few minor changes in her story.

"I did something stupid last night." She began "I -"

"I knew it!" Ino interrupted slamming a fist down on the table. "You got back together with Toneri!"

"Uh no. Why would you think that?" she asked a little offended and embarrassed since the few people that were dining there were staring at them.

"Oh...ummm...well he left around the same time you did and we assumed you guys left together to work things out." Ino said sheepishly.

"I had a one night stand." Hinata blurted out.

Her friends sat their with their mouths hanging open in shock and disbelief.

It's not that they were bad friends its just that they had a hard time believing that Hinata Hyuga did something that impulsive and wild. Their blue haired friend was somewhat meek and liked to talk to the same group of people, hang out at the same places, basically she had a routine for everything.

Hinata began to blush in shame and nervously tapped her fingers against her tea mug as she waited for her friends to say something - anything.

What she didn't expect has for them to laugh so hard they clutched their sides and Sakura wiped the tears that formed from laughing too hard. When they were done Hinata tried not to let her feelings be too hurt. She didn't think it was that funny at all.

"That was a good one Hinata." Sakura said, "Did someone tell you about my fight with Naruto last night?"

"No." She responded trying not to sound to miffed.

"Well that was a good joke and it made me feel better, I needed a good laugh."

Sakura and Ino proceeded to tell her about the fight and didn't notice that their friend was not paying attention to what they were saying. While Hinata didn't appreciate being laughed at she decided that maybe it was for the best that they didn't believe her. If they had, they would pester her for details, want to know who it was, want to talk about his member, tell their boyfriends and somehow Neji would find out. That would be a nightmare all on its own.

When she got home her head was still full of unanswered questions. She plopped herself on the couch and contemplated what to do. In her waking hours she was distracted by last nights events and she felt an ache in her nether regions. She could remember the way his kisses on her skin left a burning touch and the way Gaara whispered her name made her want to curl her toes. She placed her head in her hands and groaned in her 23 years of life and 5 years of being an adult she felt unprepared to deal with the situation she found herself in.

Gaara spent all day waiting for Hinata to talk, yell, shout, basically something about the sex they had.

He was almost 90% sure that she had never done anything like this before and was freaking out.

For him, he wanted to know if the amazing sex he had with her was the alcohol or just her. If it was her, like he hoped it was, how could her convince her to agree to be roommates with benefits? Hinata seemed like the type of girl that would rather have a boyfriend then a sex friend but based off last night Gaara could safely say that she was wound too tight and needed release more then she knew.

He heard her come home when the apartment door slammed shut and he decided to wait until she cooled off before talking to her.

A few minutes later when he opened his bedroom door he found Hinata sitting on the couch with her head in her hands.

She looked up in his direction and struggled for something to say but her words failed her. She couldn't really look him in the eye knowing full well what they did together. She opened and closed her mouth a few times trying to think of anything to say.

Gaara watched her flounder for a few minutes before sitting next to her and decided to help her out.

"Hinata what we did last night - it was just sex. I didn't wake up in love with you and you didn't wake up in love with me." she just nodded her head in agreement as he continued to speak "It doesn't mean anything nor does it make us anything. We are still just roommates."

He watched her chew the corner of her lip in thought and he felt some of his blood rush downwards as he imagined gently tugging on it with his own teeth. He had to word this next part carefully or he would lose her.

"Did you tell your friends?"

"I wasn't going to say it was you but it doesn't matter they didn't believe me it. They actually laughed." She looked down in shame and played with a lose string on her sweater hoping her eyes didn't water.

Gaara honestly felt sorry for the girl in front of him for a few seconds.

When she was sure she wasn't going to cry she looked at him again and smiled. "Are you going to tell anyone?" she was genuinely curious.

"I don't have anyone to tell except Naruto but if I told him he would probably _try_ kick my ass and he would tell your cousin and then I would have to deal with him too."

Hinata couldn't help but laugh at his very accurate story but it was her turn to feel bad for him. It must be lonely not having anyone to talk to. When her female friends forgot she had feelings she at least had Kiba, Shino and even Toneri at one point.

She playfully bumped his shoulder and looked him in the eyes before telling him "It will be our secret because they would probably succeed in forcing you to move out and then I would have to find someone else to take your room."

As he smiled she was struck with the realization that she had never seen him smile until now and it was truly amazing. She stared at him and they both felt the air in the room change with tension as they locked eyes.

Hinata licked her lips and he followed the dart of her tongue.

He tentatively reached out and placed a hand on her cheek, when she didn't back away he leaned in, pleased that she did the same.

When their lips touched intensity exploded around them and neither one of them hesitated this time.

All the questions she still had were filed for later in her mind as her brain became foggy and she can only focus on feeling his lips.

Hinata moves to straddle him and he lowers one hand to her waist and slips the other one under her sweater to caress her back.

She wraps her arms and his neck and uses her fingers to tug on the hairs at the back of his neck as their kisses grow rougher.

After expertly unhooking her bra with one hand he breaks the kiss to pull off the sweater she's wearing followed by his own shirt.

In their drunken stupor neither one of them took the time to fully appreciate the others physic and now that they were sober they didn't make that mistake again.

Gaara gently began to use his fingers to trace the outer edges of her breasts as he breathed warm air over her nipples causing them to tighten and her to let out a soft moan. Instead of taking her pert nipples in his mouth like he wanted to he had his mouth on every part of her breasts but there.

Hinata placed both her hands on his bare shoulders and began to slowly grind her center against his bulge as she arched her back while he teased her. She slowly lowers her hands from his shoulders down to his tone arms, then back up to neck and finally his hair where she feels how soft it is.

He uses his tongue to circle her nipple before taking it in his mouth, she lets out a gasp as he sucks on one and palms the other. He feels her tug on his hair and she begins to grind him faster.

She lets out soft mewls of pleasure as he alternates between her globes while she's rocking back and forth feeling him getting harder and harder.

Not able to hold back anymore Gaara flips them over and lays her on her back. He unbuttons her jeans and slides them off able to see the wetness on her panties.

She places one leg on the floor and the other bent over the back of sofa. Hinata expects him to pound into her right then and there and as much as he wants to he controls himself.

He slips two fingers under her panties and plays with her slick entrance. Hinata thrusts her body hoping to feel the penetration, instead he keeps teasing her and she hears herself begging him.

Gaara leans forward to kiss her and then slowly enters one finger inside her using his lips to muffle her cry of surprise. He moves his lips down her neck and lightly sucks on her color bone while adding a second finger into her.

He uses the pads of his fingers to press against her vaginal wall and Hinata breathes in, with a loud gasp, and throws her head back in extreme pleasure. She begins to thrust her hips to help him finger fuck her.

She feels a pressure building, like a coil tightening, and her cries are getting more wanton and louder.

"Gaara I'm... please... oh... I'm close... Gaara!"

She feels the cord snap and she gushes hard, her body spasming in pressure.

He kisses her again and takes her hand to help her off the couch and leads her into his bedroom.

As Hinata lays on the bed she feels her heart racing and watches as Gaara takes off his pants and boxers in one move. She feels her body aching again and she sits up to help him put the condom on but he gently pushes her down on the bed and climbs on top of her.

Gaara slowly thrusts into her a few times until moans out a breathy "Harder."

He lets a low growl and grabs her ankles so they align with his shoulders and he rams into her.

"Oh fuck." he hisses when he feels her clench around him.

"Gaara." Hinata begins to chant as he begins to pound into her fast and hard.

"You're so fucking tight Hinata." he grunts out as her slick walls squeeze around his member.

"Ahhh...please...don't stop...don't stop...fuck...Gaara..." Hinata whimpers as she feels herself tighten again as her body signals another orgasm is coming.

Gaara almost lets go when he hears shy, meek, Hinata utter the word fuck. He knows he can't last much longer so he reaches down between them and squeezes her bundle of nerves.

Hinata doesn't form words as she comes for the second time, harder then before and Gaara is pumping into her letting her ride out her orgasm as he has his own, of equal intensity.

They lie side by side as they catch their breaths and slow down their racing hearts.

"Gaara?" Hinata asks when she's able to speak again.

"Hm?" he grunts in response.

"What are we doing?"

He turns to look at her and sees that she is nervous about his response.

"We're just having fun." he answers.

He watches as her brows furrow in concentration and reaches over to message them.

"That means Hinata that we are _not_ a couple. We don't spend the night in each others room's. We are still roommates. You date other people but I'm here if you have urges and the same goes for me."

"For how long?"

"How about until the end of summer or one of us develops feelings for the other?"

Hinata looks up at his ceiling as she thinks about what he said. She remembers how her friends laughed at her because they couldn't picture her doing something spontaneous and how Toneri used to say she was like an open book because she never did anything unusual.

"If I say yes we keep it a secret right?" she says in a whisper

"For as long as you want to."

He props himself on one arm and uses his free hand to slowly trail up her leg. The closer to her center he gets the more her breathing becomes harsher.

As he teases her by playing with her entrance but not entering it she manages to maintain focus and looks him in the eye. "Ok." she says "We do this for the summer."

He lowers his head and kisses her almost as if to seal the deal.

He removes his fingers from her now slick slit and hears her whine in protest.

He turns over and takes off the soiled condom, throws it away in the trashcan near his bed and puts on a new one.

He turns back around and aligns himself with Hinata's center and tells her "You're in for a long night." before he thrusts into her.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and here goes the next chapter.**

* * *

When Hinata came home she was extremely disappointed that her date didn't pan out.

After waiting for over an hour at the restaurant for him, he finally shows up looking like he just rolled out of bed. They have nothing in common and he spent the whole time talking about himself. When it came time to pay the check Hinata offers to pay for half and he pats his pockets telling her that he forgot his wallet. When she bids him good night he actually asked her "My place or yours?"

To make things fair she spent the whole date thinking about the sex she had 2 nights before and had to keep her legs tightly crossed.

It had been 2 weeks since they decided to their agreement and she'd already spent most nights and some days learning that she truly enjoyed sex when it was done correctly. With Toneri it had seemed more like a chore and with Gaara it was something she looked forward to.

She found herself sleeping later in the day because Gaara had kept her up almost all night. When she left his room for the evening she would collapse on her bed and fall asleep before her head hit the pillow.

Anyways, Hinata went to her room and changed from her white with lavender polka dots dress to her pjs, went to the freezer, popped in a movie, sat down cross legged on the couch and began eating her ice cream.

Halfway through the movie Gaara comes home irritated, slamming the door shut and she isn't sure what to do.

Two weeks ago she would have ignored it but now she sees him as a friend almost.

To say that Gaara was irritated was an understatement.

He was fucking pissed.

Earlier that day he got a text from his sister letting him know that his presence was requested at dinner.

As soon as he stepped into his father's house and sat at the dinner table his whole life was picked apart. It was safe to say that there was no love lost between them.

It had been this way his whole life and Gaara knew the reason why, because it was his fault.

He could be president but in his family's eyes he would always be a monster.

His sister and brother gave up on helping him years ago, now they just at they dinner table eating quietly, waiting for the storm to pass.

Tonight's dinner topic was his lack of direction and horrible career choice.

When Gaara got back to the apartment he saw that she was there but went straight to his room, shut the door and began angrily pacing back and forth.

He could feel the anger surging through his veins and like he was going to snap. In his fit of rage he grabbed a lamp and threw it across the room.

Hinata heard the crash and barged into his room.

"Go away Hinata." Gaara practically snarled at her.

She was suprised that she wasn't scared. He was like a lion ready to pounce on its prey. She honestly didn't know what she was doing there and all her instincts told her to leave but she didn't - couldn't.

He needed her to go. She couldn't be here.

Garra would never physically hurt a woman, he just needed to be alone.

He walked across the room as far away from her as possible.

He turned around so he wouldn't see her face and yelled "Get the fuck out!"

When he heard the door close after a few seconds, he relaxed slightly.

Hinata quickly and quietly undressed before approaching him. She reached out and touched his back.

She felt his body tense and moved her hand lower to embrace him from behind.

"I need you to leave." his voice was dark and she almost did walk out.

"Not yet." she whispered.

He turned around and was confronted with Hinata in nothing but her black bra and panties, he felt his mouth go dry and his pants tighten.

She was relived that she had any effect on him but had no idea what she was doing. She pressed her body to his and kissed him before he could say anything.

He broke the kiss after a few seconds but she wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him to her again.

"It's OK." She told him in between kisses.

He pulled away from her and rested his forehead on hers.

"You should go."

"Later. I'm OK for now." As soon as she said the words, his lips crashed down on hers.

He slid his hands down her body and under her butt allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist.

He walked a few steps before dumping her on his bed.

He takes off his shirt while Hinata sits on her knees and begins undoing the button of his jeans.

She pulls them down, along with boxers in one motion while he removes his shoes.

Hinata is still on her knees when Gaara's lips find her again, she can feel Herr body pulsating with desire.

He quickly unhooks her bra and removes the garment as quickly as possible.

His lips then latch themselves to her enormous breasts with pert nipple but not for long.

The energy around them is frantic, electric, hot, and a little aggressive.

Hinata's only focus is him.

Gaara's attention is on the woman in front of him.

As he grabs a condom off his night stand Hinata lays back on the bed, her head resting on a pillow, while she removes her final piece of clothing.

He positions himself on top of her and slips 2 fingers in between her aching center.

Hinata moans and begins grinding against his hand as Gaara tells her "Fuck you're soaking yet."

He removes his fingers and before she had a chance to protest he slams himself into her, all the way to the hilt.

She let's out a loud moan and her back lifts off the bed as he repeats the process.

He thrusts a few more times before she comes and he let's her ride out her waves of ecstasy before stopping.

"Gaara please... I-I need it." Hinata begged through half-lidded eyes.

Gaara looked into Hinata's eyes before telling her "Turn around."

He could see the question and uncertainty on her face as she did.

"Get on your hands and knees."

Hinata did as she was told but Gaara saw how tense she was and realized she had no idea what he wanted to do to her.

"I'm not going to hurt you." he whispered.

Instead of thrusting into her immediately like he wanted to he took his time and let her get used to the position.

While she was on all fours he reached around and began to fondle her breasts.

When she began to let out small mewls of pleasure he placed one hand on her hip, the other he lowered to her damp entrance again and began to slide two fingers inside of her.

As he curled his fingers inside her in the come wither motion, she began to grind her body against his rock hard dick, slowly teasing her own entrance.

It took all his power not to move.

When she came, he slowly entered his cock into her and groaned when he felt her walls tighten around him. "Arch your back."

He kept his pace slow and paid attention to the noises she was making to make sure he wasn't hurting her.

Hinata knew he was being patient with her and every time she felt him deep inside her she enjoyed the new position but she wanted more.

"Faster. Please."

He began to hammer her from behind and used both hands to hold onto her hips to pull her closer to him.

He let out a grunt of pleasure when she began to match his speed. "Fuck Hinata you feel good."

She let out another wanton moan, louder then before, and she felt her eyes go half-lidded as she felt her climax coming closer and closer, better then before.

Her brain stopped working as she focused on the intense pleasure he was giving her and she was sure her words were incoherent.

As Gaara rammed himself into her faster and harder, nothing could be heard but their moans, a few words they let out, and the slapping of skin.

Their world exploded around them, each one yelling the others name.

She saw stars, as he saw nothing but white as their minds blanked from the intensity of their orgasm.

They collapsed on the bed and began to catch their breath.

"Are you ok?" he asked when he was able to speak, worried he went to far.

Hinata turned around so she could face him. "That was amazing. I like this way too." she said with a smile.

Gaara reached forward, cupped her face and kissed her.

When it was over his guilt was still there.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"Don't make it a habit, but it's ok. You asked me to leave and I wouldn't. We're fine."

Gaara watched as she got out of bed but then collapsed right back onto it. He wasn't sure why but at the moment he didn't want her to go and was glad he fucked her so good her legs were weak.

"Come here. Your body is just tired." he told her.

Hinata got back into bed and laid on her side facing him.

"You look smug." she accused playfully.

He gave her his best smirk. "Are you complaining?"

She scoffed lightly and rolled her eyes at him. "You're too cocky for your own good."

"Very. But if you didn't scream my name so much maybe I wouldn't think so."

"Are you complaining?" she asked with her very own smirk.

As they laughed Hinata's turned into a yawn and she had to fight to stay awake.

"This is a good way to end a horrible night." she mumbled.

"What did you do?" he asked genuinely curious.

"Went on a horrible date. I should go. We don't want...to... break the...rules..."

Garra watched her fall asleep and brushed some of the loose hair away from her face. When he began caressing her face he snatched his hand back like she burned him and he turned to lay on his back wondering what the hell was happening to him.

When Hinata woke up she found herself in Gaara's arms.

She smiled to herself as he looked peaceful.

She quietly removed herself and put back on her clothes and a quick look in his dresser mirror told her she looked completely disheveled.

She opened his door and saw Ino coming out of her room.

The blue eyed beauty's mouth dropped open and Hinata felt the air in her lungs woosh out.

Both girls stayed frozen were they stood not sure what to do next.

Ino knew something was going on with Hinata, she didn't hang out as often, she was late a lot and when she was there she was distant. She had texted and called Hinata last night but she didn't answer any of them and Ino grew worried. She thought her friend had gotten back together with her ex-boyfriend or their break up was harder on her then she let on.

Hinata finished closing Gaara's door and walked over to Ino.

"I'll explain but I need a shower first. Meet me at the café down the block in an hour. Please don't tell anyone."

"OK." Ino nodded.

An hour later Hinata found Ino in a secluded corner in the back impatiently drumming her fingers on the table.

Hinata wasn't even fully seated before the blonde blurted out "Well?"

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything! How long has this been going on? Is he the reason you broke up with Toneri? Is he as good as they say? How did it even happen? Most importantly what are you thinking?"

Hinata took a deep breathe and tried to answer all of the questions.

"We've been sleeping together since the party I went to, so maybe 3 weeks now, and we were drunk the first time. The next time it happened we decided not to tell anyone because it would complicate things and to avoid situations like this. Toner and I broke up because he cheated on me. I don't know what people say about Gaara but I'm not answering that."

Ino studied her friend's face as she spoke. She felt guilty because she remembers that she and Sakura laughed at her when she told them about her one night stand. If they had taken her seriously she might not be in this situation.

"What are you thinking having a relationship with Sabaku no Gaara? You know how he goes through women faster then he changes underwear."

Hinata felt her face heat up in anger. "We aren't in a relationship and even if we were that's not your business. I know that he sleeps around but I thought that for once I'd do something reckless and just for me. I know exactly who he is and he's not a bad guy." She stood up and was going to storm off but Ino stopped her.

"I'm sorry. Hinata wait. Sit down. I'm sorry." She waited until her friend sat back down impressed that meek Hinata finally stood up for herself. "So it's just sex?"

"Yes." Hinata answered curtly.

"Well I still think you should be careful. Almost always someone develops feelings, remember Sasuke? That happened to me I loved him." Ino warned.

"I don't love him. I don't really know anything about him. I just know I'm having fun for once." Hinata relaxed in her seat and began to feel bad for yelling at her friend.

"I'm sorry Ino."

Ino waved her hand in front of her like she was shooing a fly away. "Forget about it. You don't get to be friends with Sakura and not deal with her temper. You can make it up to me by telling me how good he is in bed."

Hinata blushed and closed her eyes tightly before answering "Amazing."

Ino laughed and they talked about everything including the horrible date she had before the amazing sex.

Gaara woke up when he turned around expecting to feel Hinata's body but instead felt the cold, empty spot where she should have been.

He put on his boxers and expected to find her in her bedroom. When he saw that it was empty too he almost texted her asking where she was but stopped. He had felt a small twinge of disappointment when he couldn't find her and scoffed at his behavior.

He deleted the text he was going to send to Hinata and sent a new one.

As he showered he reminded himself that she was seeing other people like they agreed and so could he. He ignored the twinge he felt in his heart and got ready to leave.

He wasn't interested in his roommates whereabouts or what she was doing, he was just used to seeing her.

In the past few weeks he had only slept with her. Out of convince he told himself. He just needed to fuck someone else and things would go back to normal.

He checked his phone and saw that she had responded.

Gaara put his keys and phone in his pocket after sending Matsuri a text saying he was on his way and left.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey everyone sorry I haven't been posting.**

 **Thank you all for the reviews but I have to agree with the guest reviewer "Nah" this is really a smut story not so much a slow burn story but the feelings and fluff will happen.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Gaara left Matsuri's apartment some time around one in the morning.  
He believed that he had done the right thing... for himself.  
He showed up and played the 'I'm Afraid of Commitment but I Missed You Too Much' card and bullshitted his way into her pants within the hour.  
He knew he was taking a risk in dealing with her again but she was the easiest lay he could find in such a short time.

When he strolled into the apartment he shared with Hinata he fought the urge to see if she was in her room.  
He shut the door once he was in his room and rested his head against the cool wood.  
He shouldn't have let Hinata any where near him last night and he needed to keep her at arm's length.  
Gaara didn't know what he was feeling earlier that morning but he didn't want it to happen again.

Hinata hadn't seen Gaara in 5 days and she wasn't exactly worried but she was pretty sure that he was avoiding her or something. She didn't have concrete evidence but more of a feeling that she couldn't shake.

After swearing Ino to secrecy, she was glad that she had someone to talk to about her situation.  
Hinata had gone weeks, even months without having sex before but these last few days were torture to her. Ino guessed it was because Hinata was only having decent sex until Gaara. Now she was having toe curling, leg weaking sex.  
Hinata had to agree.

When she had let it slip to Ino that she and Gaara hadn't slept together in a while, Ino suggested that Hinata take advantage of her agreement and initiate sex. Hinata thought about it and realized she depended upon Gaara to satisfy her needs.

After agreeing to go shopping with Ino one day she was mortified to learn that Ino's shopping trip consisted of dragging Hinata to different lingerie stores.  
"It's to help you feel sexy and him see you as sex." Ino explained.  
"I thought you were against this?" Hinata asked in a very poor attempt to keep herself from going into the store.  
"You're an adult and I already said my piece. Fuck whoever you want to fuck but you might as well look hot doing it." with that Ino grabbed her friend by the arm and dragged her into the store.  
As soon as Hinata scanned the products that the store contained she felt herself blush from head to toe.  
All the undergarments she owned her simple and plain that you can buy at any department store.  
Ino had basically led her into a store she had never been in before.  
After refusing to try on anything in the first 2 stores Ino threatened to pick out something for her and she had to wear to it otherwise she was wasting Ino's hard earned money.  
At the 3rd store after she was successfully guilted into buying sexy, improved lingerie that Ino described as guaranteed to get her laid.  
2 more stores later Hinata was actively looking and trying different pieces of clothing while Ino gave her advice and critiques.

What the two friends didn't notice was a girl who was paying for her own items while they shopped and chatted. Sari looked Hinata over in disdain and wrinkled her nose in disgust at the hime Hyuga.  
She left the store and went across the street to her ride that was waiting for her.  
Sari leaned over and wrapped her arms possessively around his neck, pulled him close and gave him a passionate kiss.  
Toneri had been contemplating texting Hinata to see how she was doing. He knew that the poor girl must be dying for him to text her. She was probably locked in her room too heartbroken to leave. If he was completely honest he missed her but all thoughts of his ex girlfriend went out the window when Sari nibbled on his earlobe and seductively told him she had new panties for him to take off.

After being dropped off at her apartment Hinata tried on her new items again in the comfort of her own room.  
She stripped and stood in front of her mirror as bare as the day she was born.  
Hinata ran her hands down the curves of her body and turned to the side.  
The words desirable, sexy, hot, were words that have never been used to describe her. Cute was thrown around every now and then but so were the words reliable, dependent, and prudish.  
She frowned and continued to look over her body, she was away at college, in her early twenties and she was ready to do something reckless.  
With new determination she put on a red, lacey push up bra that hooked in the front, matching panties that covered half her cheeks and on top of that she had a silky black robe that she tied shut.  
Hinata walked away from the mirror and didn't give her reflection another thought.  
Tonight she was going to try something that she never would have dreamed of doing.  
She went into the kitchen and sat at the table to wait for Gaara to get home.

It turned out Gaara was home and was on his way out the door.  
He saw Hinata push her chair out and walk over to him.  
He gave her a head nod and went to reach for the doorknob when he sudden felt her small hands grab his arm pull him towards her.  
He turned to face her and opened his mouth to protest but she latched her mouth onto his and kissed him with need, with hunger.  
He slid his arms around her waist, enjoying the feel of her silky robe under his fingers.

Hinata almost lost her nerve when she saw him in a rush to leave but she had chanted 'Be Bold.' for 20 minutes to herself and if she backed down she wouldn't forgive herself.  
When he wrapped his arms around her, she deepened the kiss and their tongues swirled together, each moaning into the kiss.  
She then trailed her lips down the side of his neck and slowly trailed her hands down south.

"Hinata stop...I have to... I am-"  
He feebly protested but whatever he was going to say was cut off when her hands finally undid his jean button and she freed his erection.  
"Fuck." he breathed out as he felt her grab him and feel the fullness of his erection and slowly letting her fingers run from his shaft to his balls.  
Using a slow, upward motion, she swirled her fingers around the head of the shaft and slid it back down.  
She never stopped her lips from sucking on the pressure point on his neck and made his hand job even pleasurable as she let out moans, whimpers and softly said his name as if he was the one giving her such amazing treatment.  
Gaara closed his eyes and grit his teeth as one of Hinata's hands formed an O shaped ring around his member and the other hand fondled his balls.  
Hinata saw his body stiffen when she stopped kissing him and dropped to her knees.  
He sharply inhaled when she took him into her mouth.  
She continued both hand and mouth pleasure for a few minutes before removing her hand from his shaft and let the tip of his member hit the back of her throat.  
She moaned loudly and the vibrations of her throat sent Gaara into over drive and he uttered a string of obscenities.  
He fisted his hands in her hair and thrusted his hips, fucking her throat as he became lost in his own pleasure. "Fuck Hinata... don't fucken stop...oh shit..." he rasped out.  
Hinata was suprised and also a little smug as Gaara lost complete control over himself.  
Gaara looked down and the image of Hinata with her eyes closed, moaning, with her pink, plump lips sliding over his dick as she deep throated him was enough to send him over the edge and he grunted her name loudly as he came impressed that she swallowed his load.

She stood up and licked her lips, while Gaara watched her tongue like a hawk.  
She kissed him one last time and he felt his now flaccid member twitch as he tasted himself on her lips.  
She took a few steps back and undid her robe causing his mouth to go dry.  
She turned around and let it slide off her body before walking into his room.  
Gaara quickly pulled his pants back up, ripped his jacket off his body and threw it some where over his shoulder.  
He ran the short distance to his room and found Hinata standing in the center waiting patiently for him.  
His eyes drank her in and he reached her in two steps.  
He crushed his lips onto hers and the only thing that entered his mind was that he was going to pay her back for being such a minx.  
He ran his hands down her body, squeezed her ass for good measure and lifted her into the air so she could wrap her shapely legs around his body.  
Hinata expected him to place her on the bed so she let out a gasp of surprise when she felt the cold wood of his desk on her hot skin.  
She was going to ask him about it but he urged her down on her back knocking over a desk lamp, papers and other miscellaneous objects in their passion.  
He hooked his thumbs on the band of her panties and pulled them off.  
She forgot how to breathe as she looked at him and his eyes that were darkened with desire.  
He leaned down to give her one last kiss before using his lips to travel down her neck, to the valley of her cleavage, ghost over her stomach and stopped at the inside of her thigh.  
Gaara felt her stiffen when he hooked an arm around each of her creamy thighs to open her legs wider.  
"Relax Hinata, just breathe."

But she couldn't.  
She began to push him away and attempted to close her legs, her face red with embarrassment.  
"Look at me Hinata." Gaara told her.  
The bluenette refused too.  
He reached up and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look into teal eyes that seemed to pierce her soul.  
"Do you want to stop?" He asked his voice laced with concern.  
Hinata bit the corner of her bottom lip and shook her head no.  
"No one h-has ever kissed me... down...there..." She awkwardly explained very aware of the fact that she was blushing brighter then ever before.  
Gaara wasn't exactly shocked by her confession, he knew based off her sexual appetite that she was sexually starved, if you asked him Toneri seemed like the type of guy to take care of only his needs and not his lovers.  
"Close your eyes."  
She took a deep breath and shut them tight.  
"Lay back down. I'm going to start off slow and tell me if you want to stop if you feel uncomfortable. You're going to enjoy it trust me."  
When he said the words he didn't expect an answer so he was taken aback when she said, "I do."  
He stared at her in awe before kissing her full on her swollen lips.

Hinata quivered with anticipation (and fear) as Gaara once more worked his way to her aching center.  
She began moaning loudly and her back arched off the desk as he flattened his tongue against her slit.  
She felt her eyes roll back as his tongue worked her clit and sent waves of ecstasy throughout her body.  
She grasped his hair in her hands loving that it felt as good as it looked.  
When she came Gaara lapped up her juices and looking for his own release again.  
Hinata watches with half lidded eyes as Gaara quickly undresses himself and puts a condom over his fully erect cock, causing her to feel the familiar ache in her womanhood.  
He positions himself between her legs and slowly rubs himself against her damp entrance.  
"Please...Now...It's been so long...Please..." Hinata begged.  
Gaara responded by burying himself in her to the hilt.  
She let's out an inaudible scream as he fills her and she wraps her legs around him.  
He grabs her hips and uses them as leverage to thrust himself in Hinata.  
He is pleased when he hears her pleading for him to go faster and soon an animal like instinct takes over the both of them.  
Hinata matches his pace and they fall into a trance were only they exist.  
Her moans begin to grow louder turning Gaara on even more and he pounds into while she places both her hands on his shoulders.  
She sits up and he wraps his arm around her waist once more bringing their lips together.  
"I'm going to...Kami Gaara I'm going to..." Hinata signals her release, digs her fingers into his shoulders and shouts his name as a powerful orgasm rocks her body.  
The clenching of her walls around his manhood and the intensity of her orgasm leads to his own powerful climax where her name tumbles off his lips.

Hinata felt her heart beat racing aware that his was beating just as fast as they both caught their breath.  
She picked up her head that was resting on the space between his neck and shoulder and they looked into each other's eyes.  
It was like someone had hit pause on the universe and they stayed in their awkward embrace.  
Time stopped and like two magnets their lips were being drawn to one another, not for another sexual kiss but perhaps one of longing and maybe something more.  
When their lips met Hinata remembered their deal and she broke the kiss and gave him a weak smile.  
She ignored the question in his eyes because she was just as confused.  
Hinata gentley pushed him away and slid her tired body off the desk.  
She picked up her under garments and headed out of his room without another glance at him.

Gaara stood there for a few seconds and ran his slender fingers through his sweat dampened hair before sitting down and trying to understand how she can be so caviler about the whole thing. It was truly mind boggling to him that she was leaving him in a state of mixed emotions.  
He was broken out of his thoughts when he heard a notification coming from his jeans and searched for his phone.  
There were a bunch of missed calls and text messages from a different girl he was supposed to go see that night.  
As he scrolled through the messages each angrier then the last, he was suprised that he didn't care.  
He wouldn't have traded his night with Hinata for a random roll in the hay with someone else.  
The sincerity behind his new line of thinking shocked him to his very core and he knew that the Hyuga was winning and he didn't like that one bit.

As Hinata stood underneath the shower head, it was like she was trying to wash away the memory of the last few seconds with Gaara but she couldn't.  
She could still feel his lips against hers and she felt the very familiar, very small tingle of butterflies as she traced her lips with her index finger.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here we go a new chapter. Thanks to all that review, follow and favorite this story! Love you guys.**

 **-Just Alice**

* * *

When Hinata woke up sometime in the late morning, pushing early afternoon she snuggled in closer to the warmth that was Gaara's body.

She had told herself when she was turning off the water that thinking about Gaara in any way other then sex was a terrible idea for the both of them.

When she got out the shower she found Gaara waiting in her room for round 2 and they fell asleep afterwards.

Hinata pressed her back closer to his chest and he wrapped his arms tighter around her and nuzzled her neck.

She tried to hold back her laugh but couldn't.

The small bubble of laughter that escaped from Hinata's lips caused Gaara to stir and to Hinata's chagrin, caused him to turn on his side away from her.

Before she had the chance to ponder being the big spoon, her ringtone blasted through the silence and she quickly rolled over onto her stomach to answer her phone.

"Hello?" She answered in a hushed tone in the vain hopes that Gaara was still asleep.

"I'm just waking up, how-"

"No I didn't know it was so late in the morning I-"

"But I am-"

Gaara sleepily opened his eyes a little peeved that his sleep, which was hard to come by, was interrupted and he half listened to Hinata's conversation.

He didn't know who she was speaking to but he knew if that was him that was getting cut off every time he tried to form a fucking sentence he would have hung up the phone by now. He turned onto his back and let his thoughts drift to last night.

He had stormed into her room sometime after she started her shower, he wasn't sure why- maybe to yell at her or somehow convince her to stop sleeping with him and sat on her bed to wait.

However, when she walked in she was wearing nothing but her towel wrapped around her figure clinging to the damp spots on her body. Gaara felt his penis grow rock hard and wanted to lick the water droplets that she hadn't dried yet.

His blue haired vixen stood in front of him and he tugged on her damp little towel revealing the rest of her glorious body. Her nipples perked when the air hit them, almost begging to be suckled.

He licked his lips and soaked in every detail before wrapping his arms around Hinata's bare waist, pulling her flush against his body and losing themselves in carnal pleasure.

"I'll be there for dinner tomorrow night." Were the words that snapped him out of his revere.

Hinata had apparently finished her phone conversation and he ignored the weird pit feeling in his stomach and the way his throat tightened when he forced himself to ask her, "Who were you talking to? Sounds like an asshole."

Hinata let out a little sigh and rolled over to lay on her side so she could face him.

She stared at him his fiery, red hair clashed with her white pillowcase as he looked up at her ceiling. She wouldn't admit it to him but she liked how handsome he looked when he wakes up with obvious bed hair.

It went in crazy different directions and she knew that many guys in her classes had to style their hair to perfectly match what Gaara's effortlessly did.

"It was my father. He wants to have a family dinner, see how we are doing and stuff."

Gaara also chose to ignore the weight that was removed from his chest when she said it was a family dinner.

He looked down at her and gave her a small smile that seemed to light up those round, lilac, doe eyes that were currently peeking up at him from his side.

He rolled himself on top of her and enjoyed the way she let out a small gasp as he settled himself between her legs and propped himself on his elbows.

"Do you have plans for today?" he asked in between kisses that he peppered onto her face.

"N-no" Hinata managed to get out before letting out a wanton moan as he nibbled on her earlobe.

He pulled back and looked her in the eyes before saying "Good, because I don't plan on leaving this bed."

They consequently spent the rest of the day learning each other's bodies.

-Hinata stood in front of her closet rummaging through clothes that she knew her father would deem 'inappropriate' but her friends and classmates called 'conservative'.

She felt exasperated as she struggled to find an outfit to wear and threw a shoe at her wall when none of her friends answered her calls.

Gaara was in the kitchen contemplating if he should eat a snack or not when he heard a thunk coming from Hinata's room and went to see what was going on.

Somehow in the last few days, without being aware of it, they slowly began to leave their doors open allowing each other to walk into one another's room with ease.

He walked in on Hinata shifting through clothes, mumbling under her breath and was pretty sure he heard her utter the word "shit" as she bent down to pick up a scuffed shoe, her robe riding up slightly as she did so.

He didn't understand it but when she cursed without flinching he found it -not adorable that wasn't in his vocabulary, neither was the word endearing.

It was cute, he supposed, the way the Hime Hyuga would sully her mouth with words people used every fucking opportunity they get.

Why was this important to him? He didn't know that either but he wasn't currently asking himself any questions when it came to her and his feelings; not that he had any.

"Problem?" he asked as he casually leaned against her door frame keeping his eyes on her very squeezable ass.

A very flustered Hinata found herself narrowing her eyes at him as she turned to face him.

He put his hands up in mock surrender, went to where she was standing and gently pushed her away from her closet entrance.

Hinata opened her mouth to complain but closed it when she saw him rifling through her wardrobe and ignoring her.

Curiosity got the best of her and she allowed One Girl A Week Gaara to pick out her outfit.

She secretly pinched herself to see if she was dreaming or having a hallucination.

When he pulled out slacks and a blouse, a simple yet perfect combo that would meet the criteria that her father would judge her on.

He laid the clothing at the head of the bed and found Hinata staring at him stupidly.

"I've got an older sister" he told her shrugging his shoulders as he took a seat on her bed, as far away from clothes as possible.

She nodded her head but felt like she was having an out of body experience or something of that nature.

Of all the things that he could have done this wasn't one of them.

Gaara and Hinata looked at each other awkwardly before Hinata broke out into a radiant smile, sat on his lap horizontally and hugged him knowing full well that he wouldn't hug back.

He sat there stiffly with his arms hanging awkwardly at his side counting the 'Mississippi Seconds' until it was over.

He could smell her fruity shampoo she used.

He got to 3 Mississippi before she began to pull away.

Hinata was about to get up from her current seat when Gaara slung his arms around her waist and kept her firmly in place there on his lap.

He was going to let her leave but he couldn't stop looking at her.

He pushed her long, silky hair, that had fallen forward in their hug, out of her face with one of his hands and Hinata's breath got stuck in her throat as goosebumps traveled down her body from his touch.

Of all the emotions that could pass on one's face at this particular moment Gaara was staring at Hinata with curiosity.

They leaned into each other and kissed.

The kiss was hesitant and new.

It was soft and gentle.

Full of questions and intimacy.

It lasted until their lungs begged for air and both were breathing heavily when it was over.

He rested his forehead on hers and closed his eyes, briefly.

Hinata reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck interlocking her fingers, as if she didn't want the moment to end.

He opened his eyes when he felt her move from sitting to straddling his lap.

He saw her bosom rise and fall with each breath she took and the patches of red that decorated her skin from the heat they were generating.

He thought she never looked more beautiful.

They kissed again.

And again.

Each kiss began to deepen and became desperate.

Hinata's hands wound up in his hair that she loved to pull on.

Gaara's hands began started at her knees before slowly traveling up her long legs then to her backside where her silky robe felt cool against his fingers - but he wanted to feel her.

When he slipped his hands under her robe he let out a cross between a groan and a growl when he discovered she was panty-less and he was squeezing her bare ass.

By this point Hinata was grinding her most sensitive, private area on his dick with his sweatpants and boxers acting as cock blockers.

He pulled back from Hinata's lips to untie her robe and noticed that one of her large breasts were peeking from her bathrobe.

He quickly undid the knot and slid her robe off her body.

He only meant to think the words "Fucking beautiful."

But said them out loud and now they were there out in the open.

Hinata blushed and looked away from his teal eyes that were searing a hole into the hidden depths of her soul.

She desperately wanted to shrink and move away.

Gaara noticed the disbelief and discomfort on her face and refused to let her shy away from him.

He recaptured her lips and then moved his sinful mouth down to her throat, collar bone and finally her pert breasts.

Hinata let out a moan while her worked one breast with his tongue and the other his hand, her shyness gone for now.

She began to feel the buildup between her legs and desperately wanted her release.

She ground into him harder and faster the words "Please, please oh Kami please" were whispered into her fiery lover's ear.

He released her breast and laid back on his elbows.

Hinata hovered over him while she pulled his pants down and his cock sprang out, finally free from its cotton prison.

She slowly lowered herself on to it and let out a gasp as she felt him fill her up completely.

"Fuck you're tight."

He groaned when her walls engulfed his erection.

Gaara clenched his jaw and dug his fingers into her waist as she repeated the process of slowly letting him enter her 3 more times.

On the 4th time Hinata swiveled her hips in a circular motion and then began to ride him.

Gaara watched as she fucked him faster, her head was thrown back exposing her long, slender neck.

Her mouth was open in ecstasy as delicious mewls, moans, gasps and his name were coming out of it.

She had her delicate hands on his chest for support.

And finally, her massive breasts were bouncing up and down as she slammed her aching center onto his throbbing cock.

He matched her thrusts and they moved in sync.

Hinata felt the familiar coil tighten as she neared her release.

"Come for me." Gaara rasped out who was nearing his own orgasm.

In a few seconds she obliged and felt the wonderful feeling of her world explode into bright, white light with his name on her lips.

He followed her right after and as he spilled his hot seed into her he groaned out her name.

Hinata slumped forward and Gaara snaked his arms around her back as they waited for their hearts to stop racing.

Gaara slowly traced patterns on her skin with his index finger and relaxed to her breathing.

As he held her in his arms he was suddenly hit with the realization that he didn't want her to leave.

He tightened his hold on her as if that would stop her from walking out.

Hinata had her eyes closed and was being lulled to sleep by the beating of his heart when she remembered that she had plans she couldn't cancel.

She let out a small groan and tried to sit up.

Tried being the operative word.

"Gaara can you let me up? I have to get ready." She asked unable to see the dark look that passed over his face.

He released her and watched as she cleaned up and began to get ready.

He pulled up his pants that had bunched around his knees and put them back on.

At a loss for what to do Gaara simply stormed out the room to give her privacy and went back to the kitchen to get a drink. He could feel the anger bubble in his chest and threaten to spill over.

"Well?" Hinata asked uneasily smoothing out invisible wrinkles on her clothes as she walked into the kitchen.

Gaara forced himself to calm down and eyed his handiwork before giving a curt nod of approval.

The look of relief that passed over her features didn't escape his attention but he didn't care.

Hinata walked back into her room brushed her hair, grabbed her phone and keys and stuffed them into a purse before heading back out 20 minutes later.

She nervously tugged her fingers, an old habit that she developed as a child, as she looked towards the main door.

In a futile attempt to stall herself she asked him, "What are you doing tonight?"

"I'll be busy." he answered nonchalantly while pouring himself another drink.

"Oh." was all she could muster out, it didn't even occur to her that something was off about him.

All she knew was that she wanted to go back into her room change and meet her friends for dinner or watch a movie or take a nap or if she was being honest with herself- crawl back in bed with Gaara. She racked her brain for any excuse she could think of but short of breaking a body part she was screwed. Unfortunately for her when the Hyuga patriarch wanted something, one complied.

When Hinata shut the door to the apartment Gaara still stood in the kitchen already on his 5th drink. He looked around the empty apartment and felt like the silence was closing in on him.

"FUCK!" he yelled as he threw his glass and it's contents against the wall.

He watched as it shattered into pieces and the liquid oozed against the wall slowly sliding to the floor. He changed and slammed the door shut on the mess he made, in his current rage and alcohol induced state this was all her fucking fault anyways.

45 minutes later Hinata stood in the foyer of her childhood home as one of her father's housekeepers let him know that she had arrived.

The Hyuga's were a family of old money that they had inherited thanks to the ever growing and vast company, Byakugan started by Hinata's great-grandfather.

She was in line to be the next CEO but when she began to display an interest in arts rather then business at an early age, her father ultimately decided that his youngest daughter would be better equipped to handle running a multi-billion dollar company with hundreds of employees.

Unfortunately for Hinata, her father still wanted her to be part of the company and the day she told him she would rather go to an art college instead of the elite, private, business centered college he attended it was the final straw.

To Hiashi Hyuga art was nothing but a waste of time and for lesser people that needed to get real jobs.

It ate away at him slowly that his eldest daughter refused to see that she wasting her life on a pointless profession. She was born with Hyuga blood coursing through her veins which entitled her to have the best of the best, not the pathetic life she was living in a run down apartment, in a 3rd rate school, with professors that received their credentials through a cereal box.

When he found out that Hinata turned down her place at his old Alma Mater and applied to receive a hand out to go to her decrepit school they didn't talk for months.

Had it not been for her amazing friends who encouraged and supported her she probably would have went back to her father's to do something she hates. Deep down in her heart she wondered if it would be better for her and her father to cut ties.

They constantly fought and made everyone around them uncomfortable.

To make matters worse it also caused tension between her sister, Hanabi, Neji and her father because they all bickered about the decisions Hinata made.

As much as she wants to cut family ties it would pain her too much. The few months without her father were horrible for her. She just couldn't bring herself to hate the man, he was her father and her only living parent.

Hinata frowned as she felt a stab of pain and longing shoot through her heart at this thought. She closed her eyes and pushed away the memories that always made her overcome with grief. No matter how long it's been every time she thought about her it felt like it just happened.

When she opened them again she saw her sister walking down the hallway that connected from the foyer to the living room.

Hinata broke out into a smile and rushed forward to hug her baby sister.

Hanabi did the same and the two sisters embraced.

When they pulled apart Hanabi studied her older sisters face.

Something was different about her.

She searched her eyes for a hint, a clue, anything but couldn't figure out what it was.

Hinata watched as her sister cocked her head to the side and furrow her eyebrows in concentration.

"Is everything okay 'Nabi?" Hinata asked, curious as to what her sister was doing.

"I don't know Hina is it? There's something different about you and I just can't put my finger on it." Hanabi answered slowly.

Hinata flicked her sisters forehead, a habit she got from Sasuke's older brother, and walked past her laughing.

Hanabi scowled and rubbed the spot on her forehead while mumbling the words "rotten sister" under her breath.

As they walked into the dining room Hanabi chatted enthusiastically about staring her senior year of high school and most importantly prom. She was too caught up in her rant to notice that Hinata paled a little bit and let out an awkward laugh.

Hinata's prom was memorable for the wrong reasons and shuddered when she recalled the events.

She enjoyed listening to Hanabi be excited for her final year of school and hoped that she had a good time.

When the sisters entered the living room Hinata saw Neji and Tenten sitting on one of the couches.

Both of them stood up and exchanged Hellos with Hinata.

As Neji let go of Hinata from the embrace he looked at her and noticed something was different with her and became concerned.

"How are holding up Hinata?" Neji asked as gently as he could.

"With what?" she answered confused. The former Hyuga heiress had no clue to what he was talking about.

"With everything the scum bag did to you." he stated careful choosing words that wouldn't be too painful too hear, like his name.

Hinata almost asked what he was talking about when it hit her.

"Oh I'm doing good with that. We haven't had any contact since Toneri broke up with me and I'm thankful for that. I've been keeping busy." she said casually.

Both Neji and Hanabi exchanged a worried glance, they were both concerned about her. To them it seemed like Hinata was repressing the break up or not processing what happened.

Tenten stood next to Neji and while he was casting glances and communicating with stares to Hanabi, she was giving Hinata an all knowing smirk.

Hinata saw the look Tenten was giving her and did her best to ignore it. The older girl was usually very perceptive and an amazing person but Hinata didn't want to let many people know that she was knocking boots with her roommate. Ino knew and it was bad enough. She shook her head at Tenten hoping she got the message.

"Should we go into the dining room?" Hinata asked hoping to divert everyone's attention from her to the reason why they were there.

Everyone followed her into the extravagant dining room where Hiashi was waiting, dressed in an impressive 3 piece business suit with an imposing look on his face.

He stood behind his seat at the head of the table and gave Neji a stern handshake, a polite head nod to Tenten, cast a warm glance at Hanabi, and turned to ice at his oldest daughter.

Hinata bowed her head respectably and the man that was her father merely stared daggers at her.

Hinata sat down at the table and that when the fun began.

Hiashi inquired how each of their lives were going starting with Neji once dinner was served.

"Things are going well Uncle," Neji said, "I was put on the Deans list again because of my 3.8 GPA, enrolled in honors classes next semester, I received early admission to my internship program if I keep doing well, and work is going great."

Hinata felt pride surge as her cousin listed his achievements and quietly ate her salmon as the family offered their congratulations, even Hiashi.

"And you Ms. Saito? I could only hope that my nephew who has already accomplished so much in such a short time would pick a partner equally impressive." Hiashi told Tenten and everyone sitting for dinner was aware that he was saying didn't think she was good enough for Neji.

Neji scowled and was going to protest when Tenten placed a hand on his arm and shook her head no. She then turned her attention to Hiashi.

"Well Mr. Hyuga I might not be as accomplished as Neji but I do alright by most people's standards. My sensi Might Guy and I have opened several dojo's around Kohana where attendance is full in every class. I myself, hold several blackbelts and am ranked world's deadliest woman with a weapon. I assure you I am not dating your nephew for his money - I have plenty of my own." Tenten said.

Hinata was shocked that Tenten said brazenly answered her father that way. She half expected a shouting match to occur since Tenten was holding a knife and Hiashi's life was in danger if Tenten chose to act. Instead Hiashi smiled at the girl and caught everyone by surprise.

"It was always been my hope that Neji found someone that could put him in his place. He can sometimes be entitled and dating the most deadly woman with a weapon will help him to toe the line."

Hinata noticed how they both seemed to relax now that they had his blessing. Three seconds later Hiashi's cold, white eyes where on Hinata.

"How is the finger painting at your daycare going Hinata?" Hiashi asked in cold voice and equally cold stare.

Hinata felt herself pale and took a deep breathe to steady her nerves.

"I enrolled in my classes y-yesterday and am thinking about entering in an end of s-summer art fashion show where the w-winner gets their best costume in the next Rob-b Mummy movie." she kept her eyes on her food and knew she was turning red as she stuttered. She cursed herself for stuttering it only came out around her father when she was extremely nervous.

"I think you should do it Hina! You're designs are pretty amazing and everyone should see them." Hanabi said enthusiastically.

Hinata raised her head and smiled at her sister but it was quickly wiped off her face.

"Don't encourage your sister and her pathetic hobby Hanabi, it's not becoming on a CEO. Do they not offer advanced brush holding classes at your clown college Hinata?" Hiashi sneered at his eldest.

"Mr. Hyuga Hinata is far more than a painter she is a make-up artist. And a damn good one too." Tenten stated baffled but what she was seeing. Never in her life had she heard a parent talk to their child that way.

"When I want your opinion Ms. Saito, I'll ask for it." he said cooly, "A make-up artist? So instead of painting on paper you'll be painting on people's faces? I can't see anyone letting you do that to them. I'm glad I'm not paying for that crack pot school you attend.

Tell me girl, what does it feel like knowing that at 17 years old Hanabi is already excelling far more then you did at her age? She is in advanced placement for all her classes next year, maintains a 3.9 GPA, is in 4 extracurricular groups and is already guaranteed a spot in my old college.

It would seem that my youngest has surpassed her older sister in many ways.

I was also disappointed to hear that the Otsutsuki boy left you. He might be wasting his life too but at least the boy comes from a good family. Unlike the friends you keep. Just when i thought you couldn't dishonor the family anymore I found out that you could't even keep a boyfriend to stay interested in you, he had to seek out another. The ways you embarrass this family continues to astound me Hinata." Hiashi ended his speech with disgust put into every last syllable.

Hinata had managed to keep her tears at bay until he brought up Toneri and they silently trickled down her cheeks. She stood up and her chair made a screeching noise as the wood rubbed against the tile.

"It was nice seeing you again father, dinner was delicious I look forward to the next family get together." She managed to gasp out although her voice broke twice.

She walked out the dining room with long strides before breaking out into a fast paced walk.

"Let her leave Hanabi she was always dramatic, she should be an actress." was the last thing she heard her father say.

She grabbed her purse and made it to her car when she heard Tenten yelling her name but Hinata refused to stop. Her tears were coming down harder and she could feel herself fighting back sobs that threatened to escape her throat.

She kept telling herself just make it home, just make it home and everything will be ok.

-It took her 45 minutes to get to the Hyuga Mansion but only 20 minutes to get back to the city where Hinata lived, probably because traffic had cleared. She turned into her parking spot and broke down letting all the hurt and anguish she was holding in come out at once. Sobs racked her tiny frame as she wrapped her arms around herself.

When she was all cried out she wiped her face with her hands knowing full well she looked a mess.

She took the elevator to the 3rd floor and rummaged around her purse for her keys she opened the door and closed it behind her.

She saw Gaara looking for something in the refrigerator.

"I'm glad you're home. He insulted everything about my outfit so that's a win." Hinata said as relief flooded her body.

The fridge door shut and Hinata was staring at a beautiful girl with long, black hair wearing nothing but one of his shirts which she pulled down to cover her herself with.

"Are you ok? I can get him if you need to talk to him. He said he had a roommate." the girl offered.

Hinata shook her head and forced a smile on her face. "I'm ok thanks."

She felt her phone buzzing in her purse and excused herself to her bedroom where she answered the phone call ignoring the new feeling of despair.

-Gaara was laying on his bed wondering what was taking what ever her name was so long. What the fuck was she doing? Going to the mountains for her water?

He heard the door open and close and looked to see her taking his shirt off revealing her naked body to him. She slid under the covers with him and laid on her side with an elbow propped on the bed. He let her use her free hand to rub his chest and slowly kissed his neck working her way down to his chest.

He closed his eyes and imagined blue hair instead of black.

He opened his eyes again when the girl next to him stopped what she was doing.

"What is it?" he asked somewhat annoyed at this girl.

"You're going to think I'm silly but it's your roommate."

"What about her?" he demanded sitting up.

"It look liked she was crying a lot and I think-."

"How do you know she was crying?" he interrupted rudely, "When the fuck did you see her?"

"Just now. Her face was red, her eyes were puffy, nose runny and make up tracks around her eyes. She mentioned something about her outfit. What's your problem?" the girl asked him.

Gaara had gotten up and began to dress while tossing the girl's clothes at her.

"You need to hurry up and fucking leave." He told her.

The girl opened her mouth in disbelief and began to put back on her clothes.

"I can't believe this shit." she told him. "Don't call me." she snarled as she put back on her heels.

"I don't even know your damn name." Gaara retorted as he held his bedroom door open for her.

She grabbed her purse and stormed out the bedroom and slammed his apartment door shut.

He stood outside Hinata's bedroom door and knocked on the door gently.

Gaara didn't know what to say or do but the thought of her crying angered him and he wanted to know who did this to her.

"Hinata?" he called as he knocked on the door again, this time louder.

Nothing but silence.

"I'm coming in!" he shouted and turned the doorknob.

As the door swung forward and his eyes adjusted to the darkness he realized her room was empty and he was alone again.

Hinata closed her room door and answered her phone.

"Hello?" she asked.

"It's Ino, Tenten called me."

"Oh. Who else did she tell?" Hinata asked bitterly.

"No one Hina. Come over. We can have a girls night just us two."

Hinata thought about it and wanted to say no but the alternative was to listen to Gaara fuck the girl he brought home.

"I'll be there in 10." she told Ino and hung up.

She grabbed a tote bag and shoved some pjs along with her phone charger in the bag, turned off the lights and shut her door.

She heard muffled yelling coming from Gaara's room and had to hold back the new set of tears that threatened to spill out.

If she was deluding herself, this was her wake up call that Gaara no Sabaku was not her boyfriend and would never be.

* * *

 **A/N: I don't actually know Tenten's last name nor could I find out so I choose one off the web.**

 **I'm also not dissing real artists what you guys do is amazing, hard work that you mange to put on a canvas.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: What an update?**

 **No way!**

 **Thanks for all the updates.**

* * *

Hinata sat in her car in front of her friend's apartment building staring at her phone screen, she had checked it out of habit before getting out of the car and saw a message from an unknown number.  
She had almost deleted it but the number looked vaguely familiar.  
When she opened it she remembered why, the message was a picture of Toneri making out with a brunette and it looked like the black eye he received had finally gone away.  
By the angle she could tell that the person who was taking and sending the pictures was the girl in them.  
Her phone vibrated again as she got another message this time it read:

 _He says I'm the best he ever had. Never forget that._

She looked at the picture one more time and pressed the delete option.  
She was seriously getting annoyed by the unknown number.  
As far as Hinata was concerned Toneri was out of her life for good.  
She just had to give him back some knick knacks he left at her place and he had some things of hers.  
But other then that she didn't even think of him anymore.  
She had honestly kinda forgot about him and that might have been thanks to Gaara.

* * *

Hinata walked into Ino and Sakura's apartment looking and feeling like shit.  
Ino opened the door and took her bag while Hinata went to the bathroom to wash her face and get rid of the last few remnants of her tears.  
Her face was red and splotchy with track marks down her cheeks, once the make up was off and gone she changed into her PJ's feeling much better than she did 5 minutes ago.

"So are we going to talk about it now or later?" Ino asked once Hinata was in the bedroom.

"I vote for later." Hinata replied as she took a seat on her friends bed.

She looked around Ino's room and couldn't help but think that something was off but she wasn't sure what.

"OK Hina is it a scary movie night or romantic comedy night? I personally feel like it's a scary movie night." Ino held up the two choices of movies and showed them off like she was one of those models in a game show revealing the prizes.

Hinata smiled at her friends antics and felt guilty that she hadn't spent anymore time with them, she missed them.

"I agree. Scary movie night. Although I'm surprised you're not voting for the Notebook. You always pick it."

"I'm just not in the mood for that crap right now but tonight's about you not me." Ino said a bit too forcefully.  
She popped in the movie and sat on the bed with her legs crossed.  
Hinata said nothing and watched the previews, because they were favorite, while chewing her lip thoughtfully.

Ino let out a sigh. "I'm sorry it's been a rough couple of days."

"Tonight can be about both of us. My problem is reoccurring, while your's seems new." Hinata offered  
Both girls sat in silence as the opening credits played neither really watching the movie.

"Who goes first me or you?" Ino asked.

"You do." Hinata blurted out before Ino had the chance to finish the question.  
Ino gave her a wan smile and stood up on her bed suddenly.

"If we're going to do this then we are doing this with some sort of alcohol in our system." she proclaimed like a general leading her troops.  
Hinata giggled as Ino jumped off the bed and landed with a large thump.  
The blonde scurried into the kitchen and was back in less than 2 minutes.

"You guys just have all this stuff on hand?" Hinata asked surprised when Ino came back with pineapple juice, a medium sized bottle of Malibu, 2 red Solo cups, and 2 bendy straws.

"Aren't you alcohol prepared at your place?" Ino asked shocked.

"Gaara is - there's brown liquor every where." Hinata told her without thinking.

"How's that going?" Ino asked with genuine curiosity.

"We decided you were going first." Hinata said dodging the question.  
If she didn't think about it then it didn't hurt.  
Hinata flicked her eyes to the screen as Mix Expert Ino fixed her drink.

"Here you go." Ino said in a sing song voice.

Hinata took her eyes off the screen where a young woman is inside a diner asking for directions to a reopened camp.  
She takes the cup from Ino's out stretched hand.  
She drinks the contents hesitantly and feels her taste buds explode at the overwhelming taste of pineapple.  
She takes a bigger sip and then another.

"Did you put alcohol in this?" Hinata asked, "I don't taste it."

"Trust me there's a lot of liquor." Ino said deviously. "Oh before I forget hand over your phone."

"Why?"

"Sometimes when we drink a lot we make terrible decisions and leave weepy messages to ex-boyfriends." Ino stood up and mentioned for Hinata to follow her to the living room. Hinata watched as Ino went to the book case (more like shelves which her friends display things they like on) and pulled out a box with 2 keys in it.  
She watched as Ino put their phones in it and then locked it with the 2 keys, when they heard the click Ino gave her one and kept the other.

"You can't open it with just one of the keys, trust me we tried."

Hinata thought this was all a bit much but didn't say anything. They went back into the room and the girls took a few more sips of Hinata's new favorite drink.  
They enjoy comfortable silence as the camp counselors, in the movie, split up because there is a storm coming.

"Ok Kiba and I are no longer together." Ino told Hinata. "We didn't know how to tell people that we just don't work anymore. We fought a lot and every argument ended with us saying 'Why are we together' so finally we decided to end things."

Hinata watched her friend as she told her the news and felt terrible that she was so caught up in her own drama that she didn't notice her friends needed her.  
Her friends needed her more and she needed them.  
She put an arm over her Ino's shoulders. "You guys did the right thing. I didn't know you guys were having problems but I would rather see you guys happy and apart than unhappy and together. Have you talked to him?"

Ino took her straw out of her cup, tossed it on the floor and took a huge swig of her drink. "I saw him today, I gave him back his things and thats why I called tonight, not just because of what happened to your dad but because of Kiba. All his things are gone and I didn't want to be alone tonight."

"I'm glad you called me I didn't want to be alone either." Hinata told her.

"What happened with your dad?"

"The same thing that happens every time I see him. How much I'm ruining my life, how Hanabi is better then me, how I dishonor the family, basically everything I've heard since I was 15. Hanabi seems happy though and I'm grateful for that."

"You find the silver lining in everything don't you?"

"I have to. Because then I see the world the way my dad does and I can't have that. I need to believe in the good things."

"Is that why you like him?" Ino asked feeling giddy.

"Like who?"

"Gaara. Unless you're banging someone else. Which I think you should be."

"It's not like that." Hinata huffed.

"Yes it is. When I asked you about him I saw the look on your face."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Because you like him?"

"No." Hinata said.  
Just like Ino denial was a friend of hers.

"I think it is."

"And I think you're drunk."

"Getting there."

"You're going to miss the bad guy monologue, or in this case the bad old lady monologue." Hinata really wanted to get off this subject.

"You're really not going to talk about it?"

"No. Theres nothing to talk about. We are roommates who have sex. There's nothing else going on."

"He's not going to suddenly change his ways Hina as much as you want him too. He's not a bad guy but he's not a good one either. He is a man who enjoys the chase. Once that's gone there's nothing left." Ino said bitterly thinking about how Sasuke used her.

Hinata said nothing to her friend as she swished the contents of her cup and looked at it thoughtfully.  
"I know Ino." she said and chugged everything in one gulp while the mother that was driven mad with grief murdered the camp counselors.

* * *

After their heart to heart the girls behaved silly, watched movies and played a strange card game of War involving cheese, shots and money.  
Sober Hinata didn't know the rules, but drunk Hinata did.

Hinata walked into her apartment tired and hung over.  
She had made it halfway to her room when Gaara walked out of his and felt a little annoyed that their room were still were side by side and separated by a wall.

Gaara's face was a blank mask that he had perfected with years of practice but underneath it he was a wreck.  
He couldn't sleep all night because she was all he could think about.  
He was worried about her, dying to get his hands on who hurt her, and annoyed that she had crept his way into his mind. He wanted to tell her something, anything but nothing came out.  
He watched as Hinata walked towards him. His heart beat began to quicken and his palms became sweaty.  
But Hinata walked right passed him and into her room.  
He was thankful she didn't shut the door on him.

"Look" Hinata began as she unpacked her bag without facing him, "I know you sleep with other women. I know that. I just didn't expect to see it. I need to pause our arrangement. I just need some time."  
Gaara wanted to throw himself to his knees and beg her to forgive him but of course he didn't. He walked out of her room and into his feeling hollow.

* * *

For 2 weeks Hinata "pressed pause" and spent time catching up with her friends.  
She talked to Kiba and even though he was upset about the breakup he seemed much happier.  
Shino was the same but she was sure he was seeing someone.  
Choji was taking a an extra summer course so she really couldn't see him.  
Shikamaru was insist on spending his summer napping and watching the clouds so they went to the beach a lot.  
Sasuke was Sasuke she didn't really care for him because he hurt Ino.  
Naruto and Sakura were still going strong and thinking about getting an apartment together.  
Ino was doing better and laughing more.

Neji and Tenten were a bit rocky for a while because she couldn't understand how Neji could sit back and let Hizashi tear into Hinata that way.  
Thankfully Hinata talked to her and explained that Neji had tried in the past but it made things worse for her so now they just leave things alone.  
Tenten asked her how she could deal with it and Hinata told her that her father is a man who used to be happy, full of love and light, even laughter but the source of that was taken away and it left him dead inside.  
Now they are doing better.

Despite all the time she spent with her friends she missed Gaara a lot.  
She hadn't really seen him in those two weeks mainly because she was avoiding him but with their small circle of friends she should have known she couldn't avoid him forever.  
The girls were at the ramen shop when Gaara and Naruto walked in.  
Naruto was laughing at something but Gaara was staring at her with those mesmerizing eyes of his.  
She had to excuse herself because she wanted him to stick his tongue down her throat and have his way with her no matter who was watching.

* * *

Toneri was a man who was used to getting what he wants by any means necessary.

If there was something he wanted he would buy it, if there was someone he wanted he would buy it.  
Maybe thats why he bothered to give Hinata the time of day, because she too came from a family of incredible wealth and he would have to rely on his personal "charms". To his dismay however the former Byakugon heiress did not put up much of a challenge and was putty in his hands when he smiled at her.

Her father was harder to win over, but when it happened the guy offered up her little sister when she was of age to combine the families.  
He had seriously considered the offer but there was something about Hinata though that just made him want to stick with her.  
If she wasn't such a cold fish in the bedroom he wouldn't have to find sources outside their relationship.  
He however was growing tired of Sari and her childish ways and wanted to make up with Hinata soon.  
This was the longest he ever spent time away from his girlfriend but he wasn't worried there was no one that dared to make an enemy out of him.  
Hinata Hyuga was the love of his life and he knew she would be waiting for him with open arms.  
Who else would want her, besides himself?

* * *

Gaara spent the next 2 weeks trying to figure out what to do.  
The annoying thing about summer vacation in college was the lack of nothing to do.  
He could go to party's, clubs, bars, the beach but what was the point?  
Every where he went he saw her.  
He usually thought about her legs.  
Her long, creamy legs and tried to remember if he ever told her that she had killer legs.  
When he was awake, when he was asleep, it was disturbing.

13 days into the hiatus he picked up a stranger at a bar and she took him back to her place.  
They were in the process of getting undressed when she nipped at his earlobe and he moaned out "Hinata".  
The girl was pissed and kicked him out of course.  
He needed someone to help sort this situation out and called Naruto, seeing as how besides Hinata that was his only friend. They talked briefly and made plans to hang out 2 days later.

When Gaara got to Naruto's place he gave a head nod to Sasuke who was sitting at the dining room table next to a red headed woman, wearing glasses.  
He looked at Naruto for an explanation and the blonde just shook his head.  
Naruto grabbed a jacket and they left.

"So what's up man?" Naruto asked. He was surprised that Gaara had called him out of the blue. Gaara was usually a loner but the summer he was even more isolated. Naruto thought back to the last time he saw him and that was at the start of summer when they were all at that party.  
As they walked to their destination Gaara struggled to find the words.

"I don't know how to explain it." Gaara told him.

"Are you sick?" Naruto asked concerned.

"No."

"Well what is it?"

"How did you know that you wanted to settle down with Sakura?"  
Naruto stopped walking and looked his friend in the eye.  
"You called me to talk about my love life? Are you sure you're not sick?" he told him as they resumed walking.

"I'm just asking" he said curtly.

"It sounds like you're asking for girl advice." At this point Naruto began to laugh at his own joke.  
Gaara said nothing as they continued walking feeling angry that Naruto was laughing at his expense.

They reached their destination and walked inside while Naruto started to laugh.  
Gaara ignored him and looked around the shop for seats when eyes landed on her.  
She was sitting in a table near the back with her friends.  
He could feel the anger leaving his body because there she was.  
She looked breath taking in a white, spaghetti strap sundress that showed off those legs of hers.  
He saw her cheeks take on a red tint and knew that she had seen him.  
Gaara saw her excuse herself and head to the back where the restrooms were.

"I'm going to hit the head and then we're leaving I don't want to see you make eyes at your girl." he said to Naruto while seeing if anyone else was getting up.  
Luckily the restaurant was empty except for them, the girls and a couple.  
He quickly walked to back area where Hinata disappeared.

* * *

Hinata was in the girls bathroom drying off her face. She had splashed herself with cold water in an attempt to cool her body down when the door opened.

Gaara said nothing as he locked the door and approached her.  
Hinata opened her mouth to protest but he crashed his lips onto hers efficiently shutting her up.  
Hinata's body automatically responded to his and she felt her brain turn to mush.  
Gaara worked his lips down to her neck allowing her to moan his name.  
He worked his hands down her damn legs and when he got to her knees he pushed them forward allowing him to pick her up and her to wrap her legs around him.  
Hinata let out a whimper as he set her down on the sink counter and began to grind into her, she could feel his huge bulge rubbing against her center.  
She heard him say her name almost as a plea and soon he recaptured her lips.  
Her arms wrapped around his neck while Gaara had one hand fisted in her hair, the other was traveling between them and he hissed when he felt how soaking wet she was.  
Hinata thrusted against his fingers dying to feel the penetration when he stopped.  
He kissed her softly once, twice, and was gone.

Hinata jumped down off the counter and laughed weakly. Her legs were wobbly like jello and when she looked in the mirror disheveled was too nice a description for how she looked.  
Her hair was a mess, her lips were swollen from his kisses and her dress was rumpled.  
To make it worse for the rest of the lunch she would have to deal with her arousal.  
When she came back out both Naruto and Gaara were gone. She knew that she should have felt relief but she was disappointed instead.

* * *

It took every once of his power to walk away from her.  
He had wanted to talk to her, to see if she was alright not almost fuck her in the bathroom.  
He practically tore Naruto away from Sakura and wondered why that blonde girl Ino was looking at him that way.

She looked like she was ready to tear his throat out and he knows that he didn't sleep with her so that can't be why she's pissed.  
He shrugged it off she wasn't important to him.

He and Naruto found somewhere else to eat and after placing their orders Naruto asked, "So you going to tell me or-"

"How did you know you wanted to be with Sakura?" Gaara asked once more in an annoyed tone.  
Realization dawned on Naruto as he realized that his friend, the one who believed that he didn't deserve love, happiness, or believe in monogamy wanted to get a girlfriend?

"Who is she?" Naruto truly wanted to know who could make one of the most distant people he knew want to commit.

Gaara felt his annoyance at his friend grow. "Doesn't matter."  
Naruto leaned back in his chair and rubbed the back of his neck as he thought about how to explain his feelings for Sakura.

"It's complicated to explain but she makes my whole world better. You just know when you find a person you would do anything for."

Gaara pinched the bridge of his nose in extreme irritation. "That was vague. Thanks for that."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders used to his friends short temper by now, "Best I could do."

When their food arrived their conversation had an extreme topic change from feelings to how badass they thought Shinobi War 3, the new video game set to release in just a few days, was going to turn out.

* * *

Hinata paced back and forth in the living room furiously waiting for Gaara to get back from where ever the hell he was.  
When she finally said good bye to her friends, especially Ino who was giving her a weird look when she got back from the bathroom.

After lunch the guys met up with Shikamaru, the lazy genius had started writing the code for the game that they were creating.  
By the time they left it was well after midnight and Gaara was curious as to how Hinata was going to act around him now.

* * *

 **A/N: A cliff hanger I know!**

 **No lemons?!**

 **The nerve!**

 **Till next time guys.**

 **-Just Alice.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So I was trying a new writing style that didn't seem to work out well, sorry readers. I went back to the old one and hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

When Gaara walked in the apartment and closed the door he saw Hinata asleep on the dinning room table.  
He walked to her slumped form and saw her awkward sleeping position as she was bent over and her face wasn't resting on her arm or hand but on the actual table.  
Pieces of paper, pencils, charcoal and eraser dust were littered around her.  
He looked at whatever she was working on and found sketches of costumes involving monsters, demons and stuff of nightmares.  
His eyes went back Hinata's face and he brushed away stray hairs that hid her beauty.  
It amused him how someone as innocent seeming as her could want to design things that gave easily frightened people such as herself nightmares.  
He knew because he slept in her room and saw the nightlight.  
If he was a psychologist he would have a field day with her, but since he wasn't he didn't give a shit.  
He crouched down and gently shook her shoulder to wake her up.

"Mmm?" She mumbled.

"You need to wake up." he whispered.

"No." she groaned shutting her eyes tighter.

He smiled and felt a tug in his heart.

"I have cinnamon rolls."

He watched as she raised a hand up and sleepily rubbed her eyes.

"Gaara?" She asked her voice thick with sleep.

To his surprise she smiled and he could have sworn she looked happy to see him but then the fog from her mind cleared and she remembered that she was angry with him.

She got up quickly and began to gather her things without a glance at him.  
She could feel him behind her as he stood up and her hands began to tremble.  
Kami how she was angry and wanted him just as much.

"Hinata. Please just let me-"

"NO! I don't want to hear it."

He reached out and grabbed one of her hands but she pulled back from him.  
For the first time Hinata saw the hurt that crossed Gaara's face and she could feel the last of her walls crumbling.

"I'm sorry." he told her as he began to walk pass her.

The last resolve she had broke and she reached out putting a hand on his chest.  
He stopped walking right in front of her and put his hand over hers covering it completely. He still expected her to pull away from him again.  
Hinata gave him a small smile and he looked at her with cautious hope.

She closed the gap between their bodies and pressed her lips to his, what was supposed to be a chaste, quick kiss exploded into intensity and their mouths welded together.  
Gaara's hands raked over her body, stopping at the hem of her dress.  
He broke away from her lips to pull it over her head while she did the same to his shirt and resumed kissing her.  
He ran his hands over her smooth, bare back grateful she didn't wear a bra.  
He lowered his hands and groaned when he grabbed her ass and gave it a good squeeze.  
With frantic fingers Hinata rushed to take off his pants, her lower region was throbbing with desire.  
When her body demanded oxygen she kissed his neck and chest and nipped his skin every now and then.  
As he stepped out of his pants and was clad only in his boxers he picked her up allowing her to wrap her legs around him.

He had every intention of making it to one of the bedrooms but Hinata nipped his earlobe seductively, breathed "Please, it's been so long... please just fuck me."

He stopped behind the couch, set her down immediately, turned her around and bent her over the back of the couch.  
Gaara pulled her panties down and Hinata let out a loud gasp as he rubbed her vagina with 2 of his fingers.  
She desperately wiggled her hips in the hopes that he would penetrate her.

"You're so fucking wet for me and we haven't started yet." he told her gruffly.

Hinata bit her lip and rubbed her backside against his erection.  
He let out a groan as his minx teased him and for fuck sakes it was working.  
He pulled his boxers down low enough to free his rock hard cock.  
He aligned his tip with her entrance and slowly rubbed it against her.  
She was practically panting.

"Fuck me, for Kami's sake, fuck me now!" she begged.

Gaara slowly thrusted into her and she let out a loud moan as she arched her back and grabbed the edge of the sofa.  
He pulled out and entered her again.  
Once more she let out a loud moan.  
His fingers dug into her waist, but she didn't mind it so much, she was focusing on the pleasure.

"Son of a bitch you're tight." He told her as he began to pick up the pace.

Hinata matched his thrusts and in between moaning his name, she could hear the slapping of skin as he rammed her and his grunts.  
Within minutes she felt the familiar coil tighten as she neared her orgasm.

"I'm coming." she managed to tell him in a breathy whisper and she gasped as the coil snapped.

Gaara didn't stop but he slowed down as he felt her walls flutter around him.  
When she finished he picked up the pace again making sure every time he entered her it was deep and to the hilt.  
Hinata felt her second orgasm building quickly and she clutched the back of the couch with all her strength.  
It was as if her whole body was tightening in preparation.  
Gaara felt his own release nearing and he grit his teeth together to make sure they went over the edge together.  
Hinata's mewls were beginning to get louder, her breathing becoming slightly more difficult and he tightened his grip on her as he plowed into her.  
When they came Gaara saw a burst of white and Hinata's vision blurred as she threw her head back as her mouth formed the "O" shape due to the pleasure that rocked through her body.

She felt her body sag and turn to jello.  
Gaara pulled back up his boxers and picked her up only bridal style this time.  
Once again he wanted to walk to one of the rooms body his whole body felt weak from his own orgasm.  
He sat her down on the couch, laid down and then pulled her down so she could lay on top of him.  
They both were able to lay down even if it was a little snug, Gaara didn't mind.

As Hinata laid in his arms he held her close as if he let go she would leave from his life.  
He listened to her soft snores and played with her hair twisting it in his fingers, even with their strenuous activities he could smell that damn scented shampoo of hers.  
A memory nagged the corner of his mind like he should know the scent but couldn't place it.  
Gaara looked at her again and he felt this overwhelming emotion.  
Like his heart was slowing down and beating fast at the same time.  
He didn't realize it until now but those two weeks when she wasn't around where hard for him.  
It wasn't until he had her again that he noticed he felt better.  
That being around her felt so... right.  
Hinata shifted in her sleep and let out a soft sigh as she nuzzled him to get closer to the warmth.  
A smile graced her sleeping features and thats when everything hit him like a punch to gut.

The wind practically left his body as every thing clicked into place.  
That he, Gaara no Sabaku, was in love with Hinata Hyuga.  
The feeling of a cold hand gripping his heart made him panic. Suddenly the couch really did seem too small.  
He doesn't fall in love. How could he of all people fall in love?  
He didn't even know what it meant to be loved.  
His father despised his very existence and his siblings had checked out long ago.  
He pushed everyone away and kept them away, he had 1 friend for fucks sake!  
He didn't fall in love like some pathetic sap buying flowers and trinkets and shit.  
There was no fucking way.

He didn't love her. He just cared about her the same way he cared about Naruto.  
No that wasn't right.  
He didn't want to spend every waking moment with that ramen loving dolt and he certainly didn't want to fuck him.  
No, no he didn't love her, cared about her sure, but not love.

There was no way. He didn't know much about her and she knew nothing about who he really was.  
People in love know things like biggest fears, favorite colors, names of parents and family members, if they like animals, happy memories shit like that.  
He knew none of that crap.  
Well, he knew that when she ate cereal she never drank the milk.  
She liked to wrap her blankets around her like a cape when she watches a movie alone.  
That she loves her friends and would do anything for them.  
He doesn't know her family but he knows she loves them.  
She snores when she's exhausted but denies it.  
Her laugh is infectious.  
She made his day better when she was around him.  
She is kind to anyone she meets, including those who don't deserve it such as himself.  
Hinata shifted once more and as Gaara gazed at her the panic subsided.

But he definitely didn't love her.

Hinata woke up the next morning and slowly detangled herself from Gaara. She looked around for some clothes when she found his t shirt she put that on and located her undies behind the couch.  
She walked into the kitchen and began to make breakfast, nothing fancy just scrambled eggs and toast.  
She really wanted to talk to him about last night.  
She was so deep in thought absentmindedly pushing the eggs around in the pan that she didn't notice Gaara come up behind her and nearly jumped out of her skin when he put his arms around her.

"You scared me!" she yelped when he chuckled in her ear.

"It's not funny." she muttered.

"You're right, it's hilarious." he told her while slipping his hand up the shirt she was wearing.

Hinata took a shaky breath as he began to play with the band of her underwear.  
"Weneedtotalk" she rushed out.

She felt him stiffen and he let her go.

"What?" he was voice was cold and emotionless, the way he used to talk to her before they where whatever it is they were.

Hinata turned away from the stove leaving the scrambled eggs unattended.  
She saw that he had backed away a few foot steps from her.  
His jaw was clenched and his whole face expressionless.  
A small voice inside her mind told her that she should be scared but she pushed it away appalled at the thought.  
If anything he made her feel safe.  
Hinata felt her face burn as she walked over to him.  
He didn't move but when she looked into his eyes she could see that he was wary of her.  
When she reached him she hugged him around the middle of his body and placed her head on his shoulder.

Gaara was confused as shit but if this was the last time she touched him he wouldn't complain.

"I missed you." Hinata told him.  
She watched as he looked down at her with guarded eyes.  
She took a deep breath and said the speech she had practiced since last night.

"But I... I can't do this if I come home and see the other women. I'm not naive, I know we aren't together and I'm not pretending we are. I just can't see it. Oh kami I sound silly. I know we have a week left but I just can't see it."

This woman was going to be the death of him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.  
Had it been anyone else but Hinata he would have pulled out of their embrace and walked away.  
He didn't want to do that to her and he couldn't even if he tried.

"OK Hinata." was all he needed to say.

Whatever tension was in her body left and when she looked at him, he was aware of the effect that she had on him.  
She reached up kissed him moving her arms from his waist to around his neck and as they kissed she played with the hair on the back of his neck.

As he kissed her back greedily he had forgotten that they only had a week left. He needed more time. It was too soon.

Hinata began to feel the heat building in her loins and lowered one hand to Gaara's member.  
He let out a sigh as she began to pump him slowly, letting his head fall back.  
Hinata moved her lips down to his throat and sucked lightly on one of his pressure points.

Gaara suddenly grabbed her hand to stop her ministrations and walked them until her back hit the refrigerator.  
He pulled his shirt off her body and cursed when Hinata grabbed him again this time firmer and moved her hand faster.  
As he received his hand job he kissed her again exploring her mouth with his tongue.  
One of his hands grabbed her breast and lightly pinched her nipple.  
She let out a small moan that drove him crazy and he began to grind into her hand.  
His breathing became heavy and he felt his balls tightening signaling he was close.  
However he wasn't ready for his morning sex to end at a hand job.  
He grabbed both her hands, raised them above her head, crossed them together at the wrist and with one of his hands he pinned them in place.  
With his free hand he wrapped one of her legs around his waist and kissed her once again, this time roughly.

Hinata tested his hold on her and found that she could easily break free but wanted to see where this was going.  
She ground against his erection and tightened her leg around him.

"Fuck Hinata, you drive me crazy."  
She didn't get the chance to say anything because with his free hand he slipped 2 fingers under her panties and began to rub her clit which caused her to moan "Gaara" loudly.  
He released her arms and with his newly free hand her touched her cheek and kissed her quickly.  
When he pulled away she turned and kissed his palm he dragged his hand over her lips and she caught one of his fingers in her mouth.

She looked him in the eyes as began to suck on the digit allowing his imagination to run wild as her tongue swirled around that lucky fucking finger.

As he fingered her he watched as her eyes shut, her breathing began to get heavier, her skin get flushed, her hair was messy and just as she was about to go over the edge a loud screeching noise broke them apart.

"Oh shit the eggs!" he heard her yell as he rushed over to the stove grabbed the pan and toss it in the sink.  
As he ran water over the charred mess smoke filled the kitchen and Hinata tried to turn off the blaring smoke alarm but couldn't reach.  
Gaara opened the kitchen and living room window to air out the room and shut off the alarm.

Hinata crossed her arms over her chest and felt guilty that this was her fault, she was the one cooking after all.

"I'm sorry. I forgot I was cooking. You distracted me." She told him.

"I forgot too but you distracted me." he retorted.

Hinata walked back to the fridge and redressed. "I did not." she said with fake indignation she turned off the water that was left running.

"But you did. You kissed me first." he told her smugly as he trapped her against the sink by placing both arms on either side of her.

Hinata poked his chest. "You're the one that deepened it."

He grabbed her wrist of the abusive finger and pulled her close to him letting her arm drape of his shoulder as he leaned down and told her,

"You're the one that gave me the hand job."

When he pulled away her face was bright red and he had a satisfactory smirk on his face.

"Shut up." was the only thing she could think of to say.

"Since I was right what do I get?"

He watched as she licked her lips nervously but looked him dead in the eyes as she answered "What do you want?"

"To eat." Hinata didn't like the mischievous look in his eyes.

"What do you want to eat then?"

"You."

As the realization dawned on her. He away from her and she felt her legs tremble as she followed him through the kitchen.

"W-when?" She managed to ask.

He stopped and she almost walked into him.  
He turned around and kissed her, walking her back until she hit the table.  
He grabbed her legs and set her down on table.

"Now." he told her as he once again removed his shirt from her body.  
He pushed her down onto the table and pulled down her soaked underwear.

Hinata sat up once more. "Now?"

He dropped to his knees, opened her legs and began writing the alphabet with his tongue.  
She mewled and laid back down as he did Kami knows what to her and grabbed a fistful of his hair.  
He moved his tongue faster and looked up at Hinata who looked like a goddess.  
Her head was thrown back, her mouth was open, her back was arched, she was making amazing noises and she was moving her hips which was basically fucking his face.  
She came easily and he licked every drop of her juices before standing up.  
He dropped his boxers freeing his cock and grabbed her legs, pulled her to the edge of the table.  
He crossed her legs, put them over his shoulder and he pounded into her.

Hinata gasped at the new sensation and struggled to find something to hold onto.

"Grab your breasts." Gaara told her when he noticed her searching for something to grab.  
Hinata bit her lip and obeyed.  
She looked at Gaara as she ran her hands over them and gently pinched her own nipples.  
Gaara's watched as she did this and rammed into her harder.

The table groaned under their combined weight but neither of them heard it.

"Squeeze them." he panted out and Hinata did so, uttering out his name.

"Yes...Gaara yes... Oh yes... right there... harder... yes!" she begged in a breathy voice.  
He reached down between them and pinched her sensitive bud causing her to come.  
He jackhammered into her a few times before spilling his seed and shouting "Hinata".

He sat down in a chair as he caught his breathe and Hinata got up from the table and walked past him.

"Where are you going?" he asked as he watched walk behind him loving the view.

"Shower" was all she said and enough to make him follow her.

Sometime later when they finally made it to a bed Hinata was tracing patterns on Gaara's chest.  
He was on his back with an arm around her and she was on her stomach with her head resting near his heart.

"What's this?" She asked tracing an oval on his stomach.

"Circle."

"Nope." she said popping the p.

"Do it again." He waited as she retraced. "It is a circle."

She laughs in that way that makes his whole world stop for a few seconds.

"It was an oval. I win."

"You cheated."

"It's not my fault you didn't know the difference between an oval and circle. So what do I get since I won?" She asked parroting his words from earlier that day.

"What do you want? But if it's sex I'm going to need a while."

Hinata gasped and lightly slapped him his arm. Causing him to laugh.

"No pervert that's what you want."

He nodded his head in agreement.

"For my prize I wanted to ask you something personal."

Hinata peered up at him gauging his reaction. She couldn't help it. She wanted to learn more about him.  
She regretted those two weeks because one she wasn't with him and two she thought about him a lot.  
She thought about how she knew only a little about him, a handful of things really.  
And she wanted to know more.

"Depends on what it is." he told her.

He wasn't going to talk about weepy shit or family or anything like that.

"What do you feel comfortable talking about?"

"Is that your question?"

Hinata huffed and sat up sitting against the bed frame.

"You can ask about food, school, and sex. That's it."

Hinata rolled her eyes at the options but pondered what she could ask him.  
It was obvious she couldn't get to personal and while that bugged her she accepted it for now.  
She didn't want to know what he ate and she knew he drank lots of liquor so she didn't care for that.  
Which left only sex. Normally the thought of asking anyone anything sexual would send her blushing or she just wouldn't ask.  
However, now in this moment she felt comfortable and maybe this is because Gaara did things to her body that she never would have thought possible.

"Hmm. How about how old you were when you had sex for the first time?"

Gaara looked at her in mild disbelief.  
He expected her to ask his favorite food or something.  
She was constantly surprising him. He sat up next to her and ran a hand through his messy red hair.

"14 and yes she was older." He answered not really sure how she was going to react. 14 was pretty young.

"Did she seduce you?" Hinata asked.

"If you offer sex to any 14 year old boy the will almost always say yes."

She gave him a shove and laughed. Who was she to judge?

Gaara leaned down and kissed her shoulder and it gave Hinata tiny butterflies in her stomach. She hated when he did that because she loved it so much. She loved it when he was randomly sweet like that but it confused her. Did he do that too all the girls? He had to because there was no way he would do that to just her.  
There wasn't anything special about her.  
But he would look at her with those smoldering eyes of his, it made her heart skip, the way he looked at her was like she was the only person in the world.  
As she said, it confused her.

"What about you? You were with Toneri for a while so you were probably 19?" he asked and regretted it immediately.  
His stomach burned and his had clenched into a fist when he thought about them together.  
The pale fucker kissing Hinata, touching her; it made him want to break the bastards jaw.  
So this is what jealousy felt like.

"He was my 2nd. I was 17 and it was prom night but I didn't go to mine. I was with a friend and we drank for the first time. I ended up telling him that I loved him and we slept together in the back seat of his rusted '78 Mustang. It was very cliché."

Hinata brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them as she remembered the pain.

"The next day I thought we were a couple but he apologized and told me he didn't see me that way. It hurt because he was in love with someone else. After while I accepted it and and I want only for them to be happy."

Gaara wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. He kissed the top of her head and struggled with what to say. He felt the jealously well up inside him again because the man in her story wasn't him, angry that the guy hurt her, stupefied that he wouldn't want someone amazing as her, and curious as to who he was but he didn't want to push.

Hinata felt stupid for telling him all of this and looked up at him.  
He was gazing at her and she bit her lip.

"I'm sorry for that. I honestly don't know why I told you that I haven't really told anyone. Ino and Sakura know but that's it."

"It's ok. You con tell me anything you're comfortable with." he said these words but he felt like a hypocrite. He still told her nothing about himself, like that he may be in love with her.

As he said those words Hinata believed him but how do you tell someone who sleeps with almost half of the girls on campus, that you might be falling for him?

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you guys liked it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait, I really struggled with this chapter and making it come together. I'm still not too fond of it but here it is.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Sometime after their talk Gaara fell asleep and Hinata heard her phone faintly ringing from the distance.  
He slept all the time with her now.  
She groaned. The bed was so comfy and she could use a nap.  
It rang again.  
She carefully slipped out of his bed and went to her room where she put on her favorite robe and checked it.

To her surprise it was a number she thought she was done with.  
She was going to ignore it when it rang again.  
And again.  
Hinata sighed and pushed the green button.

"Hello?"

"Hey Hina. I was just thinking about you." the voice on the other end told her.

"I see."

"I was hoping we could get together and talk about the way things ended."

Hinata didn't particularly want to see Toneri but she was saying for weeks how she wanted to give him his things back.

"Hello? You still there? "

"Uh yes, sure how's next week?"

"Sure babe. Whenever you say."

"My place around 6pm next Wednesday."

"I look forward to seeing you."

* * *

The line went dead as Toneri hung up the phone and he smiled to himself.  
No he wasn't worried at all. The bitch would be eating out of his hands, begging for him to take her back.  
He felt sorry for about her to be honest, the poor thing must have cried herself sick for days, not eaten, or slept.  
She did sound tired when she spoke to him. Obvious sign that she missed him.  
He had forgotten how her voice sounded, like a melody to his ears.  
Oh no little princess, I will be seeing you much sooner then you expect, he thought to himself.  
As went back to Sari's bedroom he ordered her to turn around so he could imagine that her long brown hair was actually blue.

* * *

Hinata stared at her phone screen before lightly scoffing and went back to Gaara's room. She walked in and found him still sleeping soundly and she knew if she tried to climb back into bed he would wake up.  
She leaned in the door frame watching his chest rise and fall wondering why she ever dated Toneri in the first place. When she was with Gaara she felt amazing, special, sexy even.  
She never heard him through the walls and with her, together, they were pretty loud.

And just like that she remembered that she wasn't special, that he has lots of women and she was one of them.  
She ignored the pain in her heart and backed away from his room.  
No matter what she did he sucked her back in.  
She hated that she was so attracted to him and hated that he was so sweet.  
She remembered the days when he wouldn't even acknowledge her and now he's making her scream his name.

If any one had told her 3 months ago that she would be getting her vagina licked by him on the dinning room table she would have slapped that person really hard.  
She put on yoga pants and a loose fitted shirt and began to clean up their mess. She washed the pan as best as she could, picked up their clothes, gathered her sketches, and scrubbed the table down with as much disinfectant as humanly possible.  
When all was done she ordered a pizza and sat on the couch with her knees up doodling on a sketch pad.

Gaara turned around and reached out to pull her next to him but he felt nothing but a cold spot.

He sleepily looked around and saw that she was gone...again.  
He hoped that she was around the apartment somewhere and not out with people. He wanted to spend the day with despite that his mind was telling him it was a bad idea. Instead he slept for Kami knows how long and she would be gone.  
He quickly threw on some sweats and a tee and rushed out the room only to find her sitting on the couch.  
He felt the relief flood his body and then annoyed at himself because it's gotten to the point where he was worried about her leaving him.  
He walked to her and motioned for her to sit up.  
He sat down and allowed her to use him as a human pillow.  
Hinata disregarded whatever she was working on and tucked her sketch pad in between the sofa cushions.  
Gaara grabbed a pillow and put it on his lap so she could have something to rest her head on.  
As she laid there his heart tightened when he looked at her.  
She smiled at him as he brushed away her hair from her face and she reached up to cup his cheek.  
He lowered his face to hers and kissed her sweetly.  
He looked into her doe eyes when they broke apart it hit him that now was the time to tell her.

He nervously licked his lips, "Hinata I -" a loud bang on the door drowned out the rest of his sentence and she got up to see who it was.

Hinata peeked out the eye hole and then unlocked the door swinging it wide open.

"I have an order for Hinata Hyuga." the pizza delivery guy said.

"Let me just get the money." she walked away leaving the door open.

Gaara saw the pizza guy check out Hinata and give a low whistle as she walked away.  
His anger surged and he stood up loudly clearing his throat.  
The delivery guy met his eyes and if looks could kill the guy would be dead.  
Every ounce of hatred and rage Gaara felt he put into his death stare all because the pizza delivery guy checked out Hinata.

Hinata walked back into the living room to a nervous looking delivery guy and a very pissed off looking Gaara.  
She handed the money over and smiled at that man but he refused to look at her. She shrugged her shoulders, thanked him and closed the door.

"What was that about?" She asked Gaara as she walked over to him, pizza in hand.

"Nothing." he said curtly.

Hinata rolled her eyes at him used to his way of talking.  
She shoved the box at him and sat down in a huff.

Gaara saw her cross her arms and then she fucken pouted. He was royally fucked. The pout she did was subtle, not the over dramatic kind with the sad puppy eyes. It was a slight push of her bottom lip and it fucked him up.  
He tossed the poor, abused pizza on the coffee table, sat down and pulled her onto his lap.  
He wrapped his arms tightly around her small frame.

Hinata still had her arms crossed and refused to look in his direction.

"It was nothing Hinata." he told her.

"I would tell you if it was."

Hinata finally faced him and said what was on the tip of her tongue.

"Would you? You don't tell me anything."

So wanted to regret what she said but she didn't, not even when the shock registered on his face.  
In just a few short weeks she was able to notice the things he keeps hidden from everyone else by watching his eyes. They were an open book to anyone that really looked. Like she did.  
So when his eyes widened in shock, then narrow in annoyance she knew she struck a nerve.  
His arms went lax around her and she patiently waited for him to say something, anything.

Gaara had no idea what to do.  
She was right. Hell he was right.  
He knew what she wanted but he just couldn't do it.  
How could he tell her anything without scaring her off?

Hinata saw him going through an internal battle and sighed.  
She kissed his cheek to show she wasn't angry, got off his lap and opened up the now semi cold pizza.  
She took the seat next to him and ate her food in silence.  
Gaara was relieved that she didn't push him but he felt guilty.  
He tried to eat but the food felt dry, his tongue heavy and his throat was tight.  
He looked over to Hinata and she was eating silently.  
He could tell her one thing. One thing about himself to hold her over. Something small.

He waited until she was done before blurting out "I have an older sister and brother that I don't talk to."

Hinata shoved the dozen questions that popped into her mind deep down and smiled at him before getting up and clearing their mess.

Gaara watched her and felt annoyance creep up unexpectedly.

"That's it? You bug me to tell you something about me and you say nothing?"

Hinata smiled at him and asked in her sweetest voice, "Do you want to tell me about them like their names or how much older then you are they or why you don't talk to them?"

"NO." He said it fast and sure without thinking about it really because it was the truth.

"There you go then." She said nothing more as she sat back down on the couch.

He stood up and walked away from her and shut the door to his room.

Hinata felt her eyes sting but she blinked back her tears and fished out her sketches that she stashed in the couch and resumed her concept art. She had barely touched her charcoal pencil to the paper when his door swung open again and he walked out looking...distraught.

He didn't know what she wanted. Was she playing fucking mind games with him? He towered over her and she looked at him with patient eyes.

"What are you doing?" It was a hoarse whisper, rough and if Hinata had to guess almost a little fearful.

"What?" She was completely baffled, "Drawing. I'm drawing." she said slowly not understanding what was going on.

He walked away from her once more grabbed his keys and was gone.

This time she didn't bother to hold the few tears she shed back.

Gaara aimlessly walked the streets shuffling from one block to the next.  
Was he overreacting?  
Probably but the idea, even the notion of telling her about himself was frightening. Monsters don't get to be loved.  
He sat down on an empty bus bench and stared at the people and traffic around him.  
Why did this happen to him?  
This must be the ultimate punishment for him, falling in love with someone that won't love him back.  
Even if by some miracle she liked him, once she realized the truth about him she wouldn't want anything to do with him. He had to end it before it got too far.

It's like his father says:

No one will ever want anything to do with a murderer.

Hinata was finishing changing the sheets to her bed when she heard him come in her room. He lingered outside the door way and she held her hand out to him.  
He walked over to her and took her hand shutting the door in the process.  
He saw her eyes flick to their clasped hands and he was going to let go but she tightened her grip.  
They sat down on the bed each not knowing what to say to the other.

Gaara decided to bite the bullet first and tell her he was done.  
She had been fun but he was over it and he needed something else to occupy his time.

Hinata put her free hand over his mouth to clamp it shut.  
When he was gone Hinata did some thinking of her own and she knew she was pushing him too far.

"I'm sorry." she told him as she lowered her hand and twisted her fingers, "When this is over I don't want us to go back to the way things were between us I want us to at least be friends." Oh how those words were like a knife stabbing deep into her heart. It was stupid.

She just needed him in her life. Which was torture and stupid.

"I know I was asking for too much, you can tell me anything you want when you're ready or you can tell me nothing at all. I just want to get to know you but only if you want to."

She was blabbing and she knew it.

Gaara knew what he had to do. Tell her thanks but no thanks. She was asking for too much. She was being too desperate and clingy and there was no way he could ever be friends with her because she was just a good lay. Thats what he should have said.

"Ok." he told her.

Hinata blinked and tilted her head a little bit. "Ok?"

He gave her that side smile that made her insides hurt. "Ok to what you were saying."

It was her turn to smile at him and when he felt his heart warm up because of it he knew he made the wrong choice; damn it all he wanted her.

Hinata straddled his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
She looked down at him and her breath got stuck in her throat.  
He was looking up at her in that way of his that made her think they could be more.  
She lowered her lips to his and she could feel herself getting wet as his expert tongue explored her mouth.  
He put one hand in her hair and the other was up her shirt fondling one of her breasts.  
As Hinata ground her hips against his growing bulge she lowered her arms, pulled up his shirt and flung it somewhere behind her. She latched her mouth to the side of his neck and gently sucked on it while increasing the delicious friction that was building between them.

Gaara couldn't take it anymore and turned them around with Hinata on her back, her hair fanned out behind her.  
He kissed her deeply before he pulled down his sweats while Hinata did the same to herself.  
Gaara laid on his side and admired her fully displayed figure. She tried to cover herself up and look away from him.

"You're beautiful." he told her.

She looked at him with disbelief in her eyes and he couldn't have that.  
He moved her hands and touched every part of her.  
He slipped 2 fingers inside her causing her back to arch while he watched the pleasure and enjoyment appear on her face.

"You're beautiful." he told her again.

Hinata pushed him onto his back and straddled him once more, this time with no barriers between them.  
Hinata moaned and bit her lip as his rock hard dick entered her slick center; Gaara groaned when he was inside her.  
She pulled off her shirt and removed her bra finally getting rid of the last of her clothes.  
Gaara sat up, fisted a hand in hair and pulled her head back slightly to expose her throat.  
Hinata let out a small hiss, placed her hands on his shoulders, shut her eyes and rolled her hips faster. loving the little bit of pain with so much pleasure.  
Their heavy breathing was mixed in with their grunts, moans, and some of Hinata's "Oh Kami's!"  
Gaara placed gentle kisses on her newly exposed throat while pinching one of her nipples.

"Yes! I'm close... oh Gaara, please..."

Knowing that Hinata was on the brink of her orgasm he grabbed her hips and slowed her down.  
Hinata opened her eyes and watched as he led their slower rhythm.  
She kept in time with him as he began to match her thrusts and he hit her deeper.  
She rested her forehead on his and he cupped one of her cheeks.  
He kissed her again and Hinata felt her toes curl.

"Are you still close?" he asked her.

"Oh kami yes. So close."

"Look at me."

Hinata looked him in the eyes as her breathing intensified and her thighs began to tremble.

"You're so beautiful. Especially when you come."

Hinata let out a groan as her body was getting ready to release waves of pleasure.

"Tell me again." she gasped out.

Gaara's hands tightened on her hips as he neared his own release.  
He watched her face and felt her body tremble as the start of her orgasm began and he told her again as his own pleasure was at its peak.

"You're so fucking beautiful Hinata." he whispered.

The dam broke and they came hard.

"Gaara!" she yelled out while they both rode out their orgasm.

He watched her face as she came and agreed again that she was beautiful no matter what.

* * *

Sakura put both hands to her mouth in shock and slowly backed away from Hinata's room.  
She had heard some muffled noises and thought it was Gaara with one of his sluts, not poor Hinata!  
She shut their apartment door and ran to the car where Ino was waiting.

Ino saw the look on Sakura's face, pale and her eyes were wide, she knew that she had caught Hinata with Gaara. That's why she suggested that she, Hinata and Sakura hang out. So Sakura can catch them.  
Gaara was ruining Hinata's life.  
He was just using her to get his kicks and he would toss her aside when something new and better came along.  
That's what Sasuke did to her and what Gaara was going to do to Hinata.  
Men like them where cut from the same cloth.  
She was doing Hinata a favor.  
Ino wasn't stupid she knew Hinata was falling for him.  
He wouldn't return the feeling and she would have her heart broken for the 3rd time.  
Ino was sparing her the pain in the long run.

Sakura opened the passenger door and told Ino everything that she has heard. Sakura began texting all their friends telling them to meet them outside Hinata's place. It was an emergency after all.

* * *

Hinata slumped onto Gaara and he laid back down holding her.  
She laughed and they kissed briefly.

"You ok?" He asked concerned he went to far when he pulled her hair.

"I'm great." Hinata buried her face in the crook of his neck embarrassed and tried to hide it.

But she didn't fool him.

"What's wrong? I'm sorry if I hurt you, I won't do it again." He could feel the panic rise slowly, he never meant to hurt her.

Hinata rested her chin on his chest.

"No I liked it, I didn't think I would but I really liked it."

She rested her chin on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.  
He knew he should have let her go but it was too late.  
They were peacefully resting in each others arms when they heard a soft knock on the door.

"Hinata, it's Ino can you come out please? I really need to talk to you."

"Give me a minute!" Hinata called back through her door.

"I should probably go, your friend hates me." Gaara told Hinata.

They got up and started dressing.

"She doesn't hate you, she just doesn't know you."

Gaara grabbed Hinata and pulled her close to him. He had watched her put on her underwear and wanted to take them off with his teeth. Her blonde friend was getting on his nerves.

He ran his hands down her back and stopped at her ass. "Do you hate me?"

"No." she told him.

"As long as you don't, I don't give a fuck who does."

He gave her butt a light slap and a squeeze and Hinata pushed him away laughing at his antics.

In fact as they finished getting ready she was still giggling until she opened her bedroom door and saw all her friends sitting in the living room looking furious.

* * *

 **A/N: Cliffhanger! Hanging from a cliff...**

 **And that's why he's called Cliffhanger!**

 **Don't kill me!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: IM SO SORRY READERS!**

 **I fell victim to the pokemon go craze but here goes the new chapter.**

 **I'm already working on the next one.**

* * *

Ino stood on the far side of the wall away from everyone else as they gathered quietly in the living room waiting for Hinata to open her door.

A very small part of her felt bad because this, and she knew it, was humiliating. Gathering Hinata's closest friends to rip apart her sex life was unthinkable. It was as if this was anyone else they wouldn't be doing this. No one would care because the reality it's just sex. But it wasn't just anyone else it was Hinata Hyuga. She was delicate, sensitive, and saw the good in everyone which is why she made bad choices for the wrong people.

When Hinata was with Ino heading over to meet Sakura at the restaurant she told her about finding Gaara with someone else that night.  
How Hinata didn't think she could benefit from their sexual relationship anymore because she might have feelings for him.  
Ino hands had tightened on the steering wheel as she had memories of the same thing happening to her 2 years ago with Sasuke when they all had just started college.  
She really was just trying to look out for her friend.  
When she saw Gaara exit from the same way Hinata went only moments ago she couldn't help but give her best icy stare.  
She tried to put every ounce of hatred into it. He just looked away like it didn't faze him, probably because it didn't much to her chagrin.

After Hinata came back from the bathroom she seemed different, almost disappointed as she searched the restaurant for something, or rather someone.

"Did Naruto leave Sakura?" Hinata asked but Ino knew she was fishing for information about that asshole Gaara.

She had sent Hinata a text last night and a few this morning but when she never replied - Ino knew they were back together.  
That poor Hinata got sucked into his world again.  
She didn't want to see her best friend broken hearted again.  
The first time when they were 17 was bad enough. It was as if all the life had been drained from Hinata.  
Ino did expect Hinata to take Toneri leaving her a little bit harder but she guessed Gaara did help with that.  
A little bit. Or maybe Hinata was just settling with Toneri. Who knew at this point.

Ino's palms began to sweat and she wondered if they were doing the right thing. She looked at the group again and really studied their expressions. Each was looking solemn like Hinata had died or was in a terrible accident.

Choji and Shikamaru looked like they wanted to be anywhere else but there. If Ino hadn't asked them to come they wouldn't be here. She knew they didn't care but the more people there were the more it would seem like a big deal.

Kiba and Shino were there of course because Hinata was like a sister to them. If they even suspected someone was going to hurt her they were there.

If Kiba hadn't been distracted by their relationship problems, Ino knew Toneri would be dead meat. Ino didn't know a lot about Shino because he never talked but she could only guess that he was taking care of Kiba since Hinata seemed to be doing ok.

Sasuke was on the complete opposite side of the room from her. He wasn't the least bit interested and was on his cell phone. Sakura and Naruto, who were sitting on the couch, they probably dragged him along for backup any case anything went wrong.

Ino however, really paid attention to Neji, who was the closest too her. He looked furious and kept closing and opening his hands to form fists. Each time he balled up his hands he squeezed so hard Ino can see his knuckles pale.

Unfortunately there was no time for rethinking her plan.  
Hinata's bedroom door opened and pandemonium breaks out.

Hinata sees the furious faces of her friend's and in 2 seconds they are shouting and their voices are over lapping each other.

"Stop!" Hinata yelled. "What's going on here? Is everything okay?" She was completely baffled but what they were all doing here. The last thing on her mind was Gaara right behind her.

Sakura rushed from the group, took her hand and sat her down on the couch.

"Hina this is an intervention." Sakura stated.

"Intervention for what?"

"For fucking me." Gaara responded.

He had been standing there silently watching as Hinata's world came crashing down around her because of her "friends".  
He had made eye contact with the blonde one, with blue eyes that shows a lot of skin and he knew this was her fault some how.

"That's ridiculous." Hinata told him, "They wouldn't come over here just because of that. Right?"

"Am I right Blondie? Is it because I screw your friend on a daily basis or is it another reason?"

Gaara was too focused on the hot headed Inzunka that was bearing his canines and forgot about Hinata's overly protective cousin.

Neji Hyuga couldn't listen to another vulgar thing that bastard said about his cousin. He hit the Sabaku in the face, not caring that it was basically a sucker punch.  
It's not his fault that he wasn't looking.

Hinata watched in horror as she saw Neji's fist slam into Gaara's face and Gaara wiped his mouth checking for blood. She saw the fury in Gaara's eyes and as his fists tightened.  
The group looked on in silence as Neji geared for a second hit and Hinata flinched when she heard the sickening thud of Neji's punch landing on its mark again.  
She didn't know why Gaara wasn't defending himself but she had enough.

"Neji stop!" She yelled in anger. "What's wrong with you?!"

Her cousin turned to face her and watched as Hinata ran to Gaara's side, his stomach churning with disgust.

Gaara was still standing but hunched over a little bit as he caught his breath.  
Neji had thoughtfully landed a 3rd punch in Gaara's gut knocking the wind out of him temporarily.

Hinata reached out to Gaara as he righted himself to see if he was ok for herself when she was roughly pulled back.

Neji couldn't take it anymore and grabbed Hinata by the arm, yanking her out of reach.

"Ow! Neji let go you're hurting me." Hinata winced as his fingers dug into her arm.

It was then that Gaara's eyes steeled themselves and his voice became cold and hard like ice.

"Let her go." he uttered in a low menacing voice.

Hinata saw a very small flicker of fear in her cousin's eyes and used that moment to wretch her arm out of his reach.  
Neji's hand had left splotchy, red finger marks on Hinata's arm which Gaara noticed right away.  
Before anyone knew what was happening Gaara was pummeling Neji.

Naruto immediately went to pry them apart. He grabbed Garra by the scruff of his shirt yanking him back violently and Kiba helped Neji up.

Neji had a swollen eye and split lip while Gaara was only out of breath.

Gaara shoved Naruto off him and Naruto held his hands up in surrender mode.

Neji tried going for Gaara but Kiba had a good hold on him.

In all the commotion Hinata felt the anger surge around her and watching Gaara and Neji fight was the last straw.

"GET OUT!" she yelled. Everyone stared at her confused that it came from her.

"I said get out!"

"I'm not leaving you with this bastard!" Neji screamed at her. "He's a fucking psycho!"

"You are and I want you to get the fuck out!"

Neji blinked in surprise at his cousin.

"Look at what he's done to you." Neji told her in disgust and spit out blood in disgust. "I don't recognize you anymore. My Hinata would never talk to her family or treat her friends this way."

He cast one last glance full of hatred at Gaara before storming out of their apartment.  
Her friends slowly shuffled out the door but Ino, she stayed behind.  
Ino looked at the destruction she made, ashamed of her actions.

"Hinata I-"

"Get out Ino. Get out." Hinata refused to look at her and Ino never heard that much malice in her friends voice.

Ino was out the door when she heard Hinata cry. She felt her own tears well up in her eyes and couldn't believe what she did.

Hinata heard the door close and she sank to her knees as she began to cry with her face in her hands.  
Gaara walked over to her not sure what to do and put his hand on her shoulder.  
She moved away from his grasp and couldn't stop the anger that had consumed her entire being.  
She rose to her feet and shoved him away from her.  
Gaara walked back to her and wrapped his arms around her.  
Hinata struggled to be released from his grasp but gave up. She finally tired herself out and they stayed standing like that for a while, neither of them counted the time.

Both were feeling guilty and full of blame.

She felt like it was her fault because it was her friends and family that attacked him and she knew he was going to walk away because she was too much drama.  
He felt like it was his fault because her cousin was right he was a monster and he felt like he could have killed him. She was going to walk away because she couldn't deal with the lunatic that no-one approved of.

Hinata finally stopped crying and wiped her eyes when Gaara loosened his grip on her. She grabbed his hand, walked to the kitchen and sat him on one of the chairs. She grabbed a bowl of warm water and a clean rag and began to wipe the blood off his knuckles.

"This scene feels familiar." She told him trying to make a joke once again it felt empty and hollow.

Gaara didn't say anything as she cleaned her cousin's blood off his hands.  
The joke pushed him over the edge though.  
He pulled away from her and walked away into his room and slammed the door shut.

Hinata sat the table feeling her heart break into pieces.  
She dumped the water from the bowl and put her hand over her mouth as she cried once again.

Gaara sat on the edge of his bed with his knee bouncing up and down. His body was jittery from the adrenaline that surged through his body during the fight. He opened and closed his hands looking at them disgusted and hating the damage they caused.

Hinata barged into his room tired of him always leaving.

"You don't get to walk away anymore. This is me walking away from you." she yelled at him and stormed out.

He got up and followed her. "I'm not who you think I am Hinata."

"I don't care."

She left the apartment and pushed the elevator button down, repeatedly.  
When it took to long she headed for the stairwell.

"Hinata stop."

"No."

"For fuck's sake Hinata stop."

Hinata turned around and raised her hand to slap, hit or punch him but he caught it and held it down.

"Why can't you just let me walk away this once. Just let me have it this one time." she begged him as she cried in the empty stairwell between the first and second floor.

He looked into those lavender tinted eyes and told her "No."

"Why not?" she cried out tired of people telling her what to do.

"Because I love you."

Hinata stood there stupidly with her mouth slightly open as her brain tried to process what he said.

"W-what?" was the only sentence she was able to form.

"I can't let you walk away because I love you."

Hinata felt the world swimming around her and her vision blurred as she felt herself falling as she fainted.  
Gaara watched her legs buckle beneath her and caught her before she hit the floor.  
He carried her back to their apartment and placed her on the bed in his room.

He was in new territory and not sure what to do at this point.  
Every bone in his body told him to leave but based on her reaction he knew that wasn't a good idea.  
He watched her sleep and wondered if she was dreaming. He cursed himself for being so stupid and telling her how he felt.

He just couldn't watch her walk away. He had never felt so completely out of control in his life. Never before had another person taken ahold of him this way. She was going to leave him in the end. There was a very small possibility that she would return his feelings but he had to kill that small ray of hope and realize that she walk away from him for real.

And he would let her go.  
He hated it but he would watch her leave and take away all the things that gave him light in this world.  
He heard her turn over in bed and then the snoring started.  
Gaara smiled to himself, took off her shoes then climbed into bed next to her and held her.

When she woke up it would be over and he would let her go if she wanted to.

Hinata opened her eyes completely unaware of what time it was. She turned around and saw Gaara sleeping peacefully. She did her usual slip out of bed to routine because she needed time to think.  
She started the shower and in the middle of shampooing her hair she knew she was being foolish but she was terrified.  
No one was ever said they loved her not the boy she loved when she was 17, not Toneri, no one.  
Toneri used to say me too whenever she said it.

Did she love Gaara?

She didn't know him, he refused to talk about his past.  
What she did know was that he made her safe, that when she talked to him he listened to her and that she felt better when she was around him.  
She quickly washed it off, rinsed and dressed in under 5 minutes which was a new record for her or anyone.  
She knew she loved him.  
What they were going to do she didn't know but this was going to be a moment that she would regret if she did nothing.

Gaara was pulling clothes out of his dresser and tossing them into some sort of duffel bag when Hinata walked back into the room.  
She took a deep breath and steeled herself for any possibility. like him changing his mind.

"I love you. I love you too Gaara and it scares me." Gaara dropped his bag and walked to her ignoring her rambling. "I've never been loved and I-"

Gaara crashed his mouth on hers and she kissed him back with ernest.  
They stumbled to the bed and tore off each others clothes with vigor.

Once they were both naked Gaara kissed Hinata one last time on the mouth before traveling south. He kissed down her throat, to the valley between her breasts, down her stomach and finally reached between her legs.  
He didn't tease her this time and went straight for her dripping sex.  
Hinata moaned and grabbed a fistful of his hair as she arched her back.  
She placed each of her legs on one of his shoulders giving him better access to her vagina.  
She ground her hips as he worked his sinful magic on her body.  
As Gaara continued to eat her out she felt her thighs quiver and she buried her head in a pillow as she whimpered that her orgasm was near.  
He did a final twist with his tongue and looked up in time to see come undone.

His dick was throbbing with need and she was slick from her orgasm.  
Hinata gasped when Gaara entered her and she needed him so badly.  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her.  
Gaara put his weight on his arms and rocked his hips as Hinata matches the pace.  
She clutches his back and tries not to leave scratch marks but she can't help it.  
Her body is pulsating with need and she wraps her legs around Gaara as he slowly pounds into her.

Instead of fucking her into numbness they go slowly and Hinata feels her eyes roll back into her head every time he hits her spot.  
How he manages to do this she will never know.  
Her mouth is on his neck, jaw and lips as they moan together and Hinata calls out his name as she feels the need to orgasm hit her so bad it hurts.

"Gaara, please oh Kami I'm-" the orgasm rocks her to her very core and Gaara continues his slow agonizing pace.

His sheets are already ripped from the bed and crumpled into a bunch around them but she grabs them anyways as her third orgasm hits her.

"Say it Hinata." Gaara grunts out.

Hinata wheezes out "I love you" while trying to catch her breath.  
She can feel him everywhere and the familiar tension is building in her lions.

Gaara watches as her mouth opens and can't believe that the girl withering under him loves him.  
He has never seen her more beautiful with her lips swollen from his kisses, her skin glistening from their activities, and her hair fanned around his pillow.

He dips his head down and kisses her on the lips.  
He nuzzles her neck which is wet from their sweat and loves her salty taste.

"Stopstopstop I'm going to scream, Gaara."

He pulls back and looks her in the eye and changes the pace of their love making.  
He grabs her hands, pulls them over her head and pumps into her harder and faster.

"Scream then." he pants at her.

Hinata's orgasm makes her arch her back a final time, screaming his name to the heavens and Gaara grits his teeth as he moans her name while they come.  
He jerks his hips uncontrollably while her fills her with his hot seed.  
Hinata's fluids have spilled all over the sheet and their scent is hung heavily around the room.

Gaara slips one arm under her head and the other over her waist as she snuggles closer to his chest.

As they getting their breathing under control the both can't help but think, 'Now what?'

* * *

 **YES!**

 **I did use a between the lions** **reference with the cliffhanger thing last time.**

 **I remember loving that show with all its glorious oddities.**


End file.
